The Affair
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: Riku is pissed, Axel can't think straight, and Roxas is the cause of it all. Everything was going great until that little Strife brat decided to but in and ruin it. Axel is at a lose, everything he does just seems to make matters worse. He wants Riku back, but how when he won't even hear him out?
1. Prologue

Prelude: The Inevitable

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Axel yelled as he pulled the silver haired male off of his younger brother, Lea, and tossed him into the hallway. Riku slammed against the wall as he failed to catch his balance. He glared at the fiery redhead as he stood up, straightening his clothes. It was as though he'd done much. Just a little kissing and some light touching. The stuff Riku did to Lea was innocent compared to what his supposed fiancé had done to a certain small, blonde, Strife brother. Sora was a lightweight and told him everything he needed to know.

"Answer me, Riku!" Axel yelled as he pushed the male back against the wall, pinning him by his shoulders. "Why were you kissing my brother?" Riku rolled his eyes. He didn't have to take this. There he went again. It was always Riku's fault. Axel was a perfect angel. Bullshit. As if he didn't know. Nothing said "Happy Birthday, Axel" like sweet revenge. He got exactly what he deserved. Sure it was dirty, sure it was low even for him, but he really didn't care. He'd been too hurt to care.

Axel growled as the male continued to ignore him. He didn't understand anything anymore. When had things gotten so complicated between them? So much had happened in those two short years. God how he missed the days were they could just laugh at each others mistakes and not get mad over stupid stuff. How he loathed the way his lover was constantly ignoring him and treating him so coldly. It was true he deserved it, but he was almost positive Riku had no idea what was going and was acting out due to something else that had gone downhill in their once beautiful relationship. He knew yelling would get him no where. Riku was like a brick wall if you yelled. He just clamed up and wouldn't move, wouldn't speak, wouldn't do a damn thing until you calmed down and treated him with respect instead of a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. Axel loosened his grip on the males' shoulders and moved one hand up to cup the males' soft cheek.

"Baby…Riku…..sweetie….why?" he asked pleaded. Riku swatted the hand away like it was an annoying bug, moving away from Axel and his grabby hands, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't touch me!" Riku snapped in a hard, cold voice. "Don't ever touch me, you sick fuck! And don't call me baby. I'm not your fucking baby; I want nothing to do with you. Get the fuck away from me."

Axel held his hands up innocently and stepped away from the male, leaning against the opposite door and stuffing his hands slowly into his pockets. He could feel himself breaking by the males cruel words. Even though he deserved it, it still hurt. He knew why Riku was made. His stubborn pride just didn't want to believe it. It refused to believe it. This wasn't happening. Riku was not breaking up with him, on his birthday. They were engaged. Riku _loved_ him, right? He looked over at the males hands as he shifted his weight awkwardly, moving his hands to his hips. The diamond engagement ring was gone.

"It's really over isn't it?" Axel asked softly, running a hand through his hair and staring at the floor as he fought the urge to get on his knees here and now, cry and beg his beloved for forgiveness. Axel wasn't really one to cry, but when he did, it could be pretty messy. Eyes became red and puffy; his face would get red and splotching, runny nose, choking voice, hiccups, the works. It wasn't pretty in the least. He heard Riku give a small sniff, knowing that he too was close to tears. "Baby….please….you can't do this…I love you. I want to marry you…." He looked up, gritting his teeth and wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. Riku's face was already stained and shiny with tears. "Baby please!" he said, stepping closer to the male, trying to reach out to him again, but was denied. Riku took a step back, shaking his head.

"It's too late." Riku said, his voice cracking, "I just…..I can't. " He sniffled again and wiped his face and nose. "Axel, I don't love you anymore. It's over….I'm not your baby anymore…goodbye." He took hold of the redheads hand and took the ring out of his pocket. With slight hesitation, he placed the ring into the males' hand. Axel was begging and pleading him to stay the entire time, muttering his sweet nothings, promising to be a better boyfriend and make things up to him so long as he didn't leave him. It was the same speech he used every time Riku got sick and tired of his shit before giving it up for about a week before going back to his old ways, thinking Riku hadn't noticed.

He shook his head as he closed the males hand around the ring, he couldn't even bring himself lean up for one last kiss. He knew if he kissed him he'd be sucked right back into his bullshit and nothing would change. He was tired of it all. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed a clean break once and for all from this man. He wasn't somebody's toy to use and abuse. Riku slowly backed away from the male before turning on his heel and running down the hall, stairwell and out the front door of Axels' apartment building. He ran hard, not bothering to stop and apologize to people he ran into and just kept going. His vision blinded by tears as he continued to run.

It took Axel about fifteen seconds to realize just what the hell happened. Riku left him. He felt numb for a moment before anger built and he rushed after him. But just as Riku had said. He was too late. The male long lost to the crowded streets of Midgar. He craned his neck as he ran up the street both ways, trying to catch a glimmer of cloud colored hair in the sea of dark, dingy clothing but to no avail. Riku was gone. He panted heavily as he slowly walked back towards his apartment, holding tightly to the ring in his hand, coughing as he couldn't manage to get catch his breath. "Riku" he breathed. As he walked back into the building tears slid down his long face, he blindly passed his little brother who was now dressed and looking worried.

"Nii-san?" Lea asked in a shaky voice, but Axel just passed by him and went into his room. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially to Lea. As he closed the door to his room, he heard his sister, Kairi's voice wondering what the commotion was and Lea was explaining what all just happened. Knowing Kairi and her nosey ass, she'd be banging on his door in about five minutes to try and console him. It would do no good. For all he cared they could tell their parents and still it would make no difference. This was a matter between him and Riku. No one else at this point mattered. He set the ring on his nightstand and flopped down on his belly onto the bed, howling into his pillow. No longer able to hold back his tears as he howled once more. Cursing the world, his stupidity, his hormones, everything and everyone was at fault that the love of his life just up and left him with not even a guarantee for hope that things would be okay and they would get back together. This was real and Riku was never coming back. He'd really done it this time and he was so sorry, that words couldn't even begin to describe just how badly he knew he screwed up. He needed him. Loved him. Riku was his entire world that he would give anything to have back. "RRRIIIKKKKUUU!" Axel howled, clutching tightly to his pillow as he continued to sob.

Riku continued to hoof it down the street, almost back to his dorm at Midgar University. He would most likely be getting a call from Sora, who heard from Kairi, who heard from Lea. Right now he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Strife brothers or the Heart Siblings. He didn't even want to hear from his own brother, Sephiroth, knowing somehow in all this mess it would eventually get back to him. Everything got back to him. He was a first class General in SOLDIER; nothing went on without his knowing, especially when it involved his little brother. Riku raced across the schools campus, into the dorm building, and up the stairs. Ignoring anyone who tried to stop him for small talk. His room was calling him. His sanctuary. His memories of a time when he could actually trust Axel and be free to love him.

"Hey." A small, timid voice said as he entered the dorm. Riku looked up and rage filled him as he saw Roxas sitting on _his_ couch, eating _his_ food, and watching _his_ T.V. Roxas shrank a bit from the look Riku was giving him. The males face was red and sweaty, his eyes were puffy with tears running down his face, and he was panty like he'd just finished a thousand meter dash. "Riku?"

Riku shook his head, flipped the male off and slammed the door as he walked into his bedroom. He heard the male mutter something, but couldn't make it out. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. His life was over. He might as well give in now and join SOLDIER with his brother, at least it would give him something to do and have plenty of activities to get rid of his anger and keep his mind focused. He was tempted to just change clothes and go spar with Sephiroth. But what good would getting his ass kicked do? He was no where near the level fighter his brother was and was too depressed to stay focused anyways. Sephiroth would never take his challenge. Not in this state at least. He locked the door to his bedroom and cranked up his radio, just his luck, a sappy love song. "Simple and Clean", the perfect song to match his mood. He sat down at his desk and sighed, trying to stay calm. But the music and the fact that he could still hear Roxas outside his door wasn't helping. From the sounds of it, the little home wrecker was on the phone. Probably talking to his twin to find out what the deal with Riku was. He laid his head on the desk as he focused on his music, his phone soon buzzing in his pocket. A text message. Probably some long apology from Axel still trying to get him back.

The music slowly washed over him. He didn't even notice that he'd begun to cry once more. This was it. This was his new life. Pain. Regrets. No more Axel. No more fun days of lazing around talking about nothing and planning their wedding and honeymoon. All of that was gone. Two years down the drain for nothing. His chest ached as he continued to sob into the night, not taking any of his calls, text, or people knocking at his door. He simply wanted to be alone and alone he was. He couldn't say for sure when he fell asleep, or when the tears stopped flowing, or when he was able to breathe again. He didn't remember any of it, and fell into a slumber full of old memories.

Axel calmed somewhere around midnight, by now everyone was aware of what was going on. His parents had tried to assure him that things would get better and that things just weren't meant to be with Riku. Kairi had simply sat with him, held him as he cried and talked a bit with him. Telling him it would all be okay in time. That she'd felt the same way when things ended with Sora and he just had to keep moving forward. Lea kept his distance, as he should. After all, he was well aware that Axel was beyond pissed with him at the moment and it was best the two fire brats stayed away from each other. Riku's older brother, Sephiroth had also gotten in contact with him, demanding to know why his brother wasn't taking any of his calls, text, facebook messages, and answering his door. It was hard to tell how the General reacted since his voice was so monotone and was always so serious around Axel. He guessed that at the moment it was nothing but hatred for Axel. Though he doubted it was anything else before he'd found out they broke up. He'd always gotten the impression that there were very few people that could hold Sephiroth's attention and be honored to get close to him. There were only two people who'd successfully achieved that and he wasn't one of them.

He leaned back against his wall, wiping his face and pulling out his mp3 player, placing the small ear buds into his ears and putting it on shuffle. Drowning out the world with his music and draining his sorrows away. Somewhere along the line of cheering up and calming down, he found enough peace to fall asleep, though it was an uneasy sleep. Flashbacks of the day's events flashing before his closed eyes, replaying over and over like a messed up DVD. This was his punishment. He deserved it.

Prelude end.


	2. Before It All

Riku Shinra, groaned as they pulled into the parking lot of Midgar University. He glanced at his brother Sephiroth for a moment, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Moving out, living on his own. He'd only just turned nineteen years old. Was it really okay for a guy like him to be living in a co-ed dorm? Not that he really cared about the dorms being co-ed; it was more of a sense of fear. He'd never stayed away from home that long and only stayed with Seph. They had no idea how their mother died and their father abandoned them when they were kids. The only bright side of today, as far as Riku could see, was that the it would only be himself and Sephiroth for the day. No intrusions from the blonde imp known as Cloud Strife. Riku couldn't help the nervous butterflies that fluttered about in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the thought of losing touch with his only family or just first day jitters. Either way orientation was in two hours. There wouldn't be much "hanging out" with his brother as he'd like there to be. Because oh no, the company found something the general isn't apart of. Lets have him give a speech at Midgar's local college.

He wondered if the people here would react to him as they did to his brother. They both had long silver hair, gorgeous eye-catching green eyes, and pretty muscular, not bad fighters. Riku could get someone this year, right? He doubted it. Not when he was trailing behind his brother. He knew it wasn't the males' fault that he was every straight woman and gay mans wet dream, but that didn't stop the irritation from taking over. He got it. At least he better have. They'd only been living together for nearly two decades. But why always Seph? Even when they knew he was with that Strife kid, they still tried to get close to him. Watching his brother go out in public was like watching a sex god walk by. Women cooed and drooled, while men wanted to hump his leg. They never even paid attention to Riku. It was like he wasn't even there. He just couldn't win. It made him desperately wish they knew the man behind the pretty face. Looks were one thing, but when he wanted to be, Sephiroth was a real asshole.

Sephiroth parked his black sleek BMW in back; fearful some idiot might scratch, dent, or just outright wreck his "baby". He turned off the car and got out, looking around the lot and seeing loads of cars and about as many people flooding towards the building. This was going to be hell to get out when he was done here. But then again, knowing the vicious press, he'd be here even after the crowds were gone; so many things wouldn't be too bad. He didn't make much of an effort to dress up, he'd asked Riku if he wanted him to, but when the male merely shrugged he decided he might as well just keep it simple and stuck with his SOLDIER uniform. He waited for Riku to get out of the car before hitting the button on his keychain and popping the trunk, exposing four large boxes, two luggage bags, a gym bag and two over stuffed backpacks. He had no idea what the male had brought with him, but he prayed they found his new dorm room quickly. Riku pulled on one of the backpacks and threw the strap of a gym back over his shoulder before pulling two boxes out of the trunk, cursing for how far his brother decided to park. He wished he'd suggested that he just drop him off in front like all the other parents were doing, but it was too late now. The car was parked, the keys were somewhere on the males' person and he'd have to suffer and just make a double trip to getting his stuff.

"You sure Cloud can't come?" he asked, breaking their long silence.

"Most likely," Seph replied, puling on the other backpack and gym bag. "He wants to, but missions have been coming in like crazy. He probably won't be out the office until later this afternoon….why? You going to miss him that much?"

Riku rolled his eyes. Sephiroth was well aware of the relationship between his lover and his brother. And as with most matters, Sephiroth found their bickering rather amusing. That is until they get to the point of hair pulling, nail scratching, and fist flying and swords being drawn. By that point though, Sephiroth is already throwing a kicking and screaming Cloud over his shoulder and blocking Riku's attack with his own sword. The two would continue to bicker like the queen's they loved to claim they weren't. As much as Seph hated to admit it, he was about as glad as Riku was about his lover being stuck at work. Don't get him wrong, he loved the little blonde to death, but lately he was starting to get like an angry cat. Every five seconds he would begin to start something with Riku and separating them was becoming an annoying chore.

"Alright kiddo lets go find your room. We'll just come back for the rest of it after we get this put away." Sephiroth said lifting the other two boxes and shutting the trunk. He led the male through the parking lot and up to the entrance. Many people stopped what they were doing to stare at the _great general Sephiroth_. Riku rolled his eyes once more. 'Idiots.' He thought bitterly. Not even there five minutes and the mob scene was already starting. People were tripping over themselves to grab the door and give short greetings while others scoffed for unknown reasons. 'Thanks a lot, Seph. This is going to be a great year. 'Riku thought, following his brother up to the sign in area for first years.

Inside the building was a lot of modern style furniture. The walls were white and covered by random paintings and photographs, most likely done by Midgar alumni. The floors were made of light panel wood and covered with brightly colored rugs, coffee tables, chairs and sofas. In the far right corner of the room, seemed to be a study area with a few tables and bookshelves, while on the far left seemed to be an area for the gamers, TV junkies, and social butterflies to hang out; There was a large flat screen television hanging from the wall which was connected to a play station 3, an Xbox360, a DVD/VHS player, and a cable box. The modern day technology craved cave.

They walked up to a table where two young women sat. One girl had shoulder length brown hair with a string of beads and two different colored eyes. The other girl had a head of blonde braids and clover green eyes. The two girls smiled as they approached and sat a bit straighter in their chairs. It was obvious they were bored of their job and ready to go. But sadly there were people like Riku who were coming in late and wanted to waste the girl's time. He picked up a pen from the table and wrote his name on the sheet of paper. The girls stared at him curiously. He knew were they were getting at. It was the last name. It always threw people off. In all honesty, Riku had no last name, he hated his dad and his mom died while he was still a baby. He didn't even remember his father that well. On several occasions, he'd thought of dropping the last name and just going by simply Riku. He'd yet acted upon it though. Mainly because after a bit of thought the idea sounded a bit stupid. If people wanted to think he was the heir to the power company, let them, didn't hurt him any. And besides it wasn't as though Shinra was that uncommon. He was almost positive he'd heard it a few times mentioned in something that didn't involve the company. But at the moment nothing came to mind.

"Alright mister Shinra," the girl with the beads said, "Here's your key and your room number. Also here's your school map, schedule, and daily planner. Do you have any questions or anything? Are you going to need any help finding your room?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. But thank you…." He paused as he didn't know her name.

"Yuna." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Ah. Well, thank you Yuna." He replied, bending down to pick up his boxes again.

"Not a problem. See you around."

Riku nodded and started towards the stairs, he eyed his brother accusingly. "And what are you smirking about?" he demanded.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you just made two friends." He teased.

"I doubt it. They were probably just wondering why the hell I'm wandering campus with a guy like you." He said hotly. Now it was Sephiroth's turn to roll his eyes. He knew how people looked at him. It was kind of hard not to notice. He just simply ignored them. There were very few men who could hold his complete attention and only one male had managed to keep that attention in more ways than one. "Whatever. I could care less. I'm here to learn, not get laid."

"I thought you were gay." Seph said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." Riku replied, shooting a glare at his brother before bumping into someone. He stumbled back a few steps and saw a spiky headed brunette in front of him. "Oops, sorry. You okay?"

"Not a problem," replied the brunette, "Just tweaked my nose is all. No big deal….you look lost, need help?"

"Um, no tha-"

"Sure. We're looking for this room," Sephiroth interrupted, showing the male the slip of paper. The brunette took the paper from his brothers' hand and looked it over his mouth forming a silent Ah.

"I know exactly where this is. One of my friends is right across the hall. Follow me." He handed the paper back to Sephiroth and lead them up another flight of stairs and up the hall. Weaving through the crowds, who began parting like the red sea as they spotted the general. "I'm Sora by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku, and this is my older brother Sephiroth." Riku replied smiling back at the male. For a spiky headed shrimp he was kind of cute. But definitely out of his league. He could tell from his stance that he was straight and taken. Sora gave them both an odd look, muttering to himself.

"Sephiroth…..Sephiroth. Where have I heard that name before?" he muttered. He immediately stopped and turned to the tall, silver haired male. "You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Cloud Strife, would you? About this tall, spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes?"

"I'd say their more of an Ocean blue, but yeah. I better know who you're talking about. I've only been dating him for nearly four years." Sephiroth replied, taking a bit of pleasure in watching the brunette blush bright red. Definitely related. Cloud had talked about having two younger brothers but he had yet to meet them or any of Cloud's family for that matter. He knew most of them were back home in Nibelheim, but he wasn't sure why he was suddenly meeting one of his relatives here in Midgar at the university. From what Cloud had told him, he was under the impression that they were either still in middle or high school.

"Sorry, sir…um, you see what had happened was." Sora started before deflating as Sephiroth smirked and shook his head at the male. He sighed and started walking again. "Anyways, this is the third floor, and your room is down here on the left." They walked a bit more towards the middle of the hall and Sora stopped in front of room number 357.

"Hey Sora," a voice called. All three men looked up to see a tall, lean, redheaded man leaning against the door frame across the hall. "Playing tour guide again? I thought you were going to help me unpack."

"Just a minute Axel. I got to find Roxas and tell him I found his roommate." Sora turned back to the two silver haired men with a sheepish grin, "I have to go, I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see ya. Thanks for your help though." Riku said, grinning back at the male, though his eyes couldn't stop going to the redhead across the hall. Good lord he was gorgeous. Not too fat, not too skinny, odd hair but it suited him, same for the tattoos under his eyes. But what really caught his attention was the fact that his ratty jeans were sitting low on his hips and he wore no shirt, giving Riku a very nice view.

He blinked a few times when Sephiroth cleared his throat loudly. He hadn't even noticed that he had been staring. "These boxes aren't getting any lighter." Sephiroth complained, nudging the male in the back.

"Bitch please." Riku retorted, "You know damn well those boxes are no where near heavy. About as heavy as a loaf of bread maybe. "He pulled the key from his pocket and struggled to the balance the boxes in one hand while the other turned the key and opened the door.

The man named Axel across the hall, watched in slight amusement. So this was Roxas' beloved roommate he'd been craving to meet. Axel looked the male up and down; watching as he nearly dropped the boxes. Sighing, he stepped away from the doorframe and came over to the two men. "Give me these, before you hurt yourself." He said, not giving the male a chance to respond before he just took the boxes from him. Riku blinked in confusion, as the weight was lifted from his arm and blushed when he heard the male speak. He hadn't even realized he'd moved and yet here he was standing near to him. Up close he was even more breath taking. Riku's managed a nod and turned the key in the door. He opened the door and walked inside, holding the door for both men. Seph followed in after him followed by Axel. His blush deepened when the male smiled down at him. It wasn't fair. A guy he'd just met was already making him blush like a virgin. He just had to be attracted to the pretty boys.

"Just set them anywhere, doesn't matter, I'll sort through them later." Riku instructed as he shut the door and followed the men inside, looking around as he went. The room was small, nothing like he was used to. The walls were white and on one side covered with random band and anime posters. The one bed was covered with a star patterned comforter and pillows. Different shoes lined the wall by the window. There was a small kitchenette next to the entry along with a half bathroom. Great, showers across the hall. "So who was that guy Sora was talking about, Roxas was it?" he asked, as he moved further into what he would now be calling home, trying to not be too disgusted. But having grown up with Sephiroth and his eccentric taste, it was pretty hard not to be.

"Yeah, Roxas is Sora's brother. " Axel replied as he set the boxes on the floor by the wall next to where Seph had set the others. "Be warned, their hyperactive twins and can be a real pain in the ass when they want to be."

Riku couldn't help but laugh. Where they really so terrible? Even though he'd only just met Sora, he seemed like an okay guy. Definitely off limits, but cute and friendly none the less. Axel merely gave him a stern look, he wasn't joking. He'd known the twins since high school. Back then, it was cute to watch then run around playing pranks and be the schools puppies. Now it was slowly wearing off, growing past annoying and giving Axel a lovely headache on a daily basis. And to make matters worse, Roxas loved to hang out with him, which was fine for the most part except Sora loved hanging out with Roxas so that pretty much gave him an automatic invite to hang out with them as well. He'd thought when he left for college, he might be getting a bit of alone time, and just see the twins now and again when things weren't too crazy, but sadly enough they followed him two years later to Midgar University. Just his luck. Why couldn't they just join SOLDIER like every other brat? Needless to say, the love was wearing thin.

"So I take it you don't like them?" Riku asked, judging by the males tone.

Axel shook his head. "It's not that. I've known them a good amount of time; they're good people and all. But it's like...have you ever had a friend. Loved them to death, but after a couple of minutes of hanging out, you can't stand them anymore? It's like that." Riku nodded his head slowly. He knew exactly what the male was talking about. He'd had a buddy back home named Zack. Loved the guy, knew him since he was in diapers, but good lord did he know how to drive you up the wall. "Alright, well I'm going to go ahead and leave you to your unpacking." He waved to the male and stepped towards the door.

Riku nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks for your help." He said trying to hide his slowly increasing blush.

Axel smiled back at him. "Not a problem. Need help with anything else, I'll be across the hall." With that the male left and went back to his dorm across the hall. When he shut the door behind him, he leaned against it. Grinning to himself. Riku was one of the sexiest men he'd ever met, and he actually got to talk to him. '_Thank you Sora.'_ He thought giddily.

Across the hall, Riku was thinking along the same lines once Axel was gone. He didn't know a thing about the man, but he wanted him. This for Riku, was odd. Riku never wanted someone when he first met them. They were lucky if he ever found in them. Even though he didn't believe it, Axel was definitely the first guy to catch his attention at first glance.

For the next half hour, Sephiroth and Riku went back down to the car and brought up the rest of his brothers belonging and starting organizing things. Being a tad OCD about his things, he simply followed his brothers' instructions, allowing him to order him where to put certain things and how they should be organized. It was frustrating, but he didn't complain. Thanks to SOLDIER and their wonderful training, he'd learnt a long time ago when it was appropriate to undermine someone's authority. This wasn't one of those times.

By the time they finished organizing, slight bickering and trash talking started up, there was a loud knock at the door. Riku looked up with curiosity, about to move to go answer it when the door swung open and a rather small guy walked in. His hair was golden blonde and he had large sparkling blue eyes. He paused in the doorway when he saw Riku and Sephiroth. The two turned towards the blonde with questioning looks.

"Are you Roxas?" Riku asked cocking an eyebrow at the male.

The male nodded his head as he stared in awe at the two men. They were drop dead gorgeous. Both with long silver hair and bright, shiny, green cat like eyes. "Yeah….Roxas. Roxas Strife, and you are…?" he took a few steps towards the men, extending a hand in greeting.

Riku took his hand and gripped it lightly. "Riku Shinra. This is my brother Sephiroth Shinra." He replied, gesturing towards his brother, who had moved to come stand beside him. Roxas' eyed the men with curiosity before giving them a charming smile. It wasn't who he hoped it would be for his roommate, but at least it was some ugly nerd.

Roxas was glad to have a roommate like Riku. Even though he didn't know him yet, he could tell underneath his rough exterior he was actually pretty kind. If someone had told him that in just a matter of months he'd be stealing Riku's boyfriend, he'd have punched them then and there for spreading such nasty rumors. Roxas hated cheaters with a passion after having been the victim of being cheated on. Who would have that one day the table would turn and he'd be "the other man".


	3. Beginnings And Endings

Chapter 2: Endings And Beginnings

Axel sighed as he leaned against the door, closing it behind him. So that was Riku. Not bad, not bad. He'd definitely love to get know him on a more personal level. And if his suspicions were correct, he was pretty sure that Riku wanted to get to know him to.

"Are you done playing with Sora and whoever he's leading around?" Roxas called from the bed. He sat up, a white sheet wrapped around him, his hair messy and his skin sticky with sweat. Axel sighed and walked into the room, crawling on to the bed with the male, his arms wrapping around him as he smirked down at the blond.

"Why? You jealous?" he teased, bending and nipping at the males bottom lip before softly kissing him.

Roxas flushed bright red and avoided the males' eyes. "What does it matter what I care? I'm not your boyfriend." He replied, his eyes widening as the male kissed him. He couldn't help himself when a small moan passed his lips. He was too in over his head. Every day he told himself to stop. It was a new year, he was finally in college. He wanted to end whatever this was with Axel, but being weak and spineless, he just couldn't resist crawling back to him.

"I keep telling you Roxy…all you got to do is say the words and I'm yours." He whispered, pulling back a little, gently taking the males chin in hand. He loved the way the male blushed even deeper. It made him absolutely adorable. Roxas struggled against the male, he needed to leave. Sora was probably looking for him and he didn't want him finding him in bed with Axel. He'd been sleeping with the male since middle school and kept it completely hush hush. He wasn't about to ruin it either.

Axel playfully pushed the male back against the mattress, pinning his hands above his head and leaning down to kiss his lips softly. He pressed his body so they were chest to chest, taking in the sweet flavor of the males' lips and the familiar scents of mild sweat, sex, and old spice. That small body beneath him fitting so well against his own. Half the time he wondered just why they didn't do it. They knew each other so well. Saw one another on a daily basis. Kissed, touched, and made love. What was the problem? They seemed so perfect for one another and yet they were still friends with benefits.

Axel pulled away slowly, panting lightly. "One more time before you meet your roommate?" he asked, pulling back more and straddling the males' waist. Roxas nodded weakly. He knew he should leave. He knew he should end this. Roxas knew a lot of things he should and shouldn't do when it came to Axel Heart. But like every other time, he just couldn't say no. The male was like a drug, only more powerful. It was just something about him he craved.

Axel grinned down at the male, standing on his knees for a minute to push his jeans to his knees. He pulled away the sheet, exposing the males' milky flesh, his lower torso covered in cum. He moved further down, laying between the males legs. His eyes gleaming with mischief as he looked up at the male, meeting his lust filled gaze before ducking his head down. His tongue and lips working together as they licked sucked and slurped up the salty mess.

Roxas sat up on his elbows as he watched the male. That was another thing about Axel; His mouth was a curse. Sure it all felt incredible, but when he was trying to leave and that soft mouth met flesh it was impossible to leave. He groaned as the male finished cleaning his stomach and started making his way down, nibbling at his boney hips and the base of his cock. He heard the redhead give a soft chuckle. Axel ravished in the males responses whenever he teased him. He never knew what he was going to get out of him. Sometimes it was a soft moan, a groan, a lusty gasp, or the occasional _"Stop that." _ He preferred the male telling him to stop the most. It usually meant that it was a weak spot and the male would melt at his gentle touch. It was all so amusing to watch poor, defenseless Roxas in such a predicament.

He continued ducking down, kissing and licking his way as he went. Giving the males' dick a nice, sharp, snap with his canines. The male twitched between his teeth, gasping and gripping tight to the sheets beneath him. The redhead chuckled once more, smiling up at the male with his dick held firmly with his mouth and left hand.

"No….don't." Roxas said softly, reaching out and trying to swat the male off of him. Axel merely ran his tongue up the stiff length in response. He didn't care if the male told him know. He could tell him no a hundred times and he still wouldn't believe that he didn't want this. He hadn't met a man yet that didn't like getting fucked. The males' face slowly drifted between various shades of pink and red as he planted a row of kisses from base to tip, the male was too obvious. He didn't just like this, he loved it. Aside from getting fucked senseless, it was at the top of "things to do to Roxas" list. For someone to claim he was straight as a ruler and hated being touched, Roxas certainly did enjoy having sex with men and being touched. He hadn't found a spot yet the male didn't like him not touching. And what was worse, his cravings for Axel had only increased since junior high. It wasn't that sleeping with Roxas bothered him, it didn't. But they'd been going at it for so long that he was surprised the male still had any interest left in him and why he didn't just go ahead and admit that he, on some level, liked Axel. It wasn't like it would change anything. But maybe it could be the starting of some kind of change between them. He knew Roxas wanted it. He wanted it. But here lately, it was like, what was the point?

Friends with benefits was nice in the beginning, got them both through the days were their hormones ran so high they couldn't sit still in class. In high school, it was fun, they experimented more with each other. Now, it was a little sad. Not because he didn't like Roxas, but because he loved Roxas. And Roxas knew this and yet he still allowed Axel to do as he pleased. Dragging him along with no plans of ever saying the three little words he was desperate to hear. It would take a miracle for the male to confess.

He pulled up and away from the males lower regions, instead changing his mind and pulling him into his lap. Since time was short, he wasn't going to waste it all by playing around with the male. Orientation was in less than an hour and a half and he still needed to unpack his room, get showered, dressed and to the auditorium before the whole ceremony began.

Roxas gasped when the male yanked him into his lap, shivered as the cool air hitting his moist lower half when the male pulled away. He cocked an eyebrow up at the male who merely smirked down at him, a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes He swallowed hard. He knew that look. This was going to be painful. Roxas shook his head, begging the male in a small voice. The redheads smirk only grew into a full out grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

"What's wrong?" Axel teased, standing up a bit on his knees and pressing his tip against the male.

"No…don't. Please." Roxas begged. Axel chuckled softly at the blonde, pressing slowly into him. "Axel, no. Stop." The male continued to slide in, the little blond shivering at the slow movement and squeezing his eyes shut. Axel stretched forward across the male, kissing his way up from the males' chest.

"Why so shy, Roxy?" he said softly, continuing to push inside him. He kissed up the males' neck, sucking hard on a few random spots until they were near black and the male was moaning in his ear. "Mm, I love it when you moan like that. Do it again!" He tilted his head up and took a sharp nip at the males' earlobe. Roxas bit his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out. There was no way he'd be giving in him. Not this time. He'd had enough of Axel, this was going nowhere and he wanted out. He wanted a real relationship, not meaningless sex. Axel pushed himself so that he was balls deep inside him. With Roxas squirming so much, Axel was forced to pin him down. One hand held both his wrist while his other pinned a hip.

"Be still, won't ya?" He muttered. Axel knew Roxas too well. Every time he suddenly wanted to stop he'd start squirming like a fish out of water. It was near impossible to do anything with him like that. Axel waited several minutes to see if the male would give up. He didn't. Sighing, he let go of the male and pulled out of him. "Get out Roxas." He said flatly. He moved away from the, no longer looking at him, no longer touching him, he was just done.

Roxas opened his eyes when he felt the male release him and pull out. His breath caught at his words. He sat up slowly; he saw Alex retreating towards the bathroom and heard the audible click of the lock. He got his wish. Alex was finally sick of him. He quickly cleaned himself up as best he could and dressed. As he passed the bathroom door, he paused, his hand raised and hesitant to knock. After several moments' hesitation, he let his hand drop down beside him and walked out of the room across the hall and to his own dorm. He didn't know why he knocked; it was as much his dorm as it was the new guys.

He didn't wait for an answer though, merely knocked and entered. There he met the two silver haired men known as Sephiroth and Riku. The three exchanged greetings, sat down, talked. About half an hour into conversation Sephiroth just suddenly up and left without.

"Don't worry about him. He just has a speech to prepare." Riku informed him.

"A speech?" he echoed. Riku nodded and explained to the male how his brother was a First Class SOLIDER and General. He also explained that thanks to those lovely titles he was to give some kind of welcoming speech to the new students. He didn't ask where Roxas had been or why he was so sweaty. It was a college dorm, anything could happen. Since he was just meeting his roommate, what he didn't on his own time was his own business.

For the next Hour and a half, the two shared their life stories; where they grew up, taste in music, favorite animals, video games, majors and why they chose them, etc. It was a nice chat. Riku found that it was rather easy talking with Roxas. About as easy as talking with Sora or Axel despite that he barely knew either man much more than he did Roxas. The conversation soon faded and they began getting ready for their orientation. Roxas slipping into the bathroom for a shower while Riku changed into a pair of black trousers, crisp white collared shirt, and a black vest. Normally he'd wear a suit jack and fedora with it to pull the look off but considering how warm it was, how many people were likely to there, and how long the whole ordeal would be, he didn't want to risk sweating his ass off.

All the while Roxas was in the shower; his time was consumed of the following:

-5% filling his mouth with water and spitting it out

-20%Loving Axel

-25% finding work

-10%Problems with Axel

-15% Washing hair and body

-25% Axel, Axel, Axel

When he was done the obnoxious redhead had completely poisoned his mind with their last moments before parting. What the hell was that? Were they over? Was that it? Or was that just it for the day? He wondered if he would again find himself standing outside the males bedroom door tomorrow; waiting for him to let him in, pull him inside, press him against the door as he kissed him. Axel's hands always so gentle as they explored his body, sometimes teasing as they pulled his nipples and circled his hole before fingering him. Was he really ready to give all of that up? Aside from the males annoying antics, he could be very sweet when he wanted to be and had always treated Roxas as if he really was his lover. Were they really breaking up? Could you call it a break-up, even though they weren't together officially? Roxas shook his head as he left to dress and prepare for orientation.

Across the hall, similar thoughts were plaguing Axels' mind. He didn't know what to make of this. Long after Roxas had left, he'd just stood by the door with his back pressed against it and feeling like an idiot. He didn't know why he was just suddenly so cold like that. He didn't know why he'd thrown the male out. This was a first for Axel. He'd never thrown Roxas out like that before. Was he just finally sick of the males' attitude? Or was he just simply sick of Roxas? He didn't know but both thoughts brought a chill down his spine. Axel had been with the male for years. He believed he was in love with him. So what the hell was that?

Half an hour later, Riku left his dorm with Roxas and Sora. His instantly caught on with what Axel had meant about them being hyperactive twins. Separated, they were fine. But put together, it kind of made him nauseous. He was about to make an excuse and let the two brothers go on their own to find his own way when he felt a heavy arm drape around his shoulders. Riku looked up, his eyes widening. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear_. He thought.

Roxas, having noticed Riku trailing behind them, paused as well and turned to see what the holdup was. His heart dropped as he saw the menacing redhead, standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous in his Italian three piece black pinstripe suit, red collared shirt and silk black tie. The redheads' arm wrapped around his roommate and the way he was smiling down at him. He felt a small flame of envy flow through him as he stared at the two.

Axel grinned as he noticed the blonde staring at him. Served him right. He'd only been going on for years that he loved the male and was constantly rejected. Well if that was the game Roxas wanted to play, then let the games begin. His new victim would be the lovely Riku Shinra.


	4. Orientation Challenges

Chapter 3: Orientation Challenge

As much as he didn't want to, he left Axel to the silver haired men. He was pretty sure the male was still pissed at him and didn't want to rouse any suspicion to Sora. Though despite his act, Sora was well aware of the situation at hand. He liked to let his twin think he didn't know when in reality, it was all too obvious. Sensing his twins' distress, he led Roxas away from the two men toward another row.

Roxas gave his twin a weary look; he needed someone to talk to. To figure out just what was going through Axels' head. He didn't understand anything. He remembered having sex, then the male left, things leading up to sex again and then being kicked out. He felt hollow. And seeing Axel cling to the new guy wasn't helping him. He tried to pay attention as a number of head honchos came up and presented various speeches, lectures, prayers, and the other mumbo jumbo he had no use for, at least for the moment anyways. Sora sighed as he noticed the male getting antsy and offered him a bit of comfort, which was gladly accepted. Roxas leaned against his brother's side, curling up a bit in his chair as he tried to keep himself together think things through.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you wanted this to happen." Sora whispered into the male's spiky blonde hair.

"I did. I do." He replied crossing his arms and glaring down at the floor. He wasn't in the mood to ask how Sora knew. Sora was just that kind of person, either he knew or he didn't. It was like a don't ask, don't tell with him. He had a way of knowing all your problems but only brought them up when either it endangered your life or he felt that it was eating you alive to talk with someone about it. For the moment Roxas was neither, but he was well on his way to the latter.

"Then why do you keep glaring at Riku like he's the devil?" Sora asked, flicking his gaze between the stage and his twin. Roxas was silent for several minutes, mainly thinking because the male was the devil. Only talks with _his man_ for a few minutes and already Axel was clinging to him like he was the love of his life. It'd taken him six months just to get to first base with Axel. How the fuck was Riku able to get the male to just drape over him like a wet towel? It wasn't fair damn it! "If it bugs you so much why not go talk to him?"

"Why should I? He kicked me out." Roxas hissed, moving his head so that his arms were folded and his head was resting in Sora's lap.

"Exactly. He kicked _you_ out, which means _you_ did something wrong." Sora replied, adjusting the way he was sitting so the males head on his thigh instead of the middle of his lap. He reached down with a sigh and gently stroked the male's hair as he always did when Roxas was upset. "If you want him back, you better act fast. Knowing Axel, there's no telling how long he'll take before he starts getting close to someone else."

"You mean Riku." Roxas corrected. "You saw the way he all over him. Going over and asking if he needed help with his boxes. As if, that SOLIDER guy wasn't there. Riku obviously had all the help he needed."

"Listen, as much as I love to listen to you rant," Sora said with a sigh. "You created this mess; it's your turn to clean it up. You can't always wait for him to come to you or hope that he'll open the door when you come crawling in at the wee hours of the morning. You both have some issues and if you want this to become something, now is the time to do it. Because if you don't, you're probably right, Riku seems to not mind him and with Axels' looks and charms who could really blame him?"

Roxas covered his face and groaned. Damn Axel. Always creating problems for him and making him feel like an idiot. He lifted his head a bit and glared at the redhead.

Axel was highly amused. Poor Roxy, lying there with his nii-chan, not even trying to cover the fact that he was completely ignoring the ceremony. But then again, Axel wasn't doing much better. The entire time he'd sat in the back of the auditorium with Riku, he hadn't once kept his hands to himself.

As they'd walked through the halls of the dorm, he'd kept his arm around Riku, holding him close and speaking in a rather seductive tone with him. It'd been quite fun making the silver haired male squirm. As the crowds grew thicker and they came upon the auditorium, he'd switched to taking the males hand and intertwining their fingers together, leading him to the back row in the center of the room. Anyone who even dared to sit close to them received an ugly look that dared them to try it. Axel never did play well with others, and he was much worse when it came to sharing his new shiny toys. And from the looks Riku was receiving from several men and women, he definitely needed to protect him. Riku was his and only his. They could have him once he'd had his fun, until then the cat eyed man was his.

The voices of the speakers droned on for nearly two hours. Nothing but repeated words, over and over again. "Do your best", "Try hard", "Take pride in this, that and the other". God he needed a strong drink. He only prayed that Hayner wouldn't fail to disappoint with his annual after party. He couldn't think of a better way to kick off the new semester than with a nice hangover. Another half hour slipped away as Sephiroth took the podium. His eyes piercing and his expression blank, his monotone voice going on about the glory of Midgar, some message about conduct to the Cadets and Junior SOLIDER members attending the school, and just a bunch of other horse shit.

Axel sighed and decided he needed a distraction. Out of the corner of his eye, every few minutes he would see Roxas peak his head perk up for a glance at him. Might as well give the male a show. He was still firmly holding the males hand. He decided he'd take this slow; he didn't need to end up with a nice hand print across his face. Each time Roxas glanced back he'd give him a reason why he was worth leaving.

First glance: Axel lifted their intertwined hands and lightly pressed his lips to the back of the males' hand. That got his attention. Riku glanced at the spiky headed male with a questioning look on his face. Axel just kept on smiling and his eyes on the back of the blondes head.

Second glance: He let go of the males hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, resting his head close to the male. Roxas was already fuming before Sora offered a comforting arm. He wasn't a true believer on that whole twins' intuition, but guessed that the older twin knew enough about the male for when something was boring him.

Riku was blushing lightly and his heart was pounding in his chance. What was going on? He barely knew Axel and yet he was clinging to him like they were lovers. First in the hall, now this? He didn't understand any of it. Did Axel like him? He wondered. Not wanting to make a scene, Riku let it go, thinking that maybe the male was just overly affectionate. He'd had plenty of friends that liked to give him random hugs and cling to his arm as they walked through the halls to class back in high school. This was no different, right?

Third glance: Roxas had squirmed his way down to lay beside Sora. There was no telling what those two were talking about, they were too far ahead and Sephiroth's voice was droning out all noise. It was almost like it was a sin to speak while the General was addressing you. But to his amusement, the blonde poked up again. Axel reached up with his free hand and gently turned the males face towards his and pressed his lips to Riku. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mix of emotions flood the blonde. It was beautiful. But not enough to hold his attention.

Roxas blushed hard as he watched Axel kiss his roommate. His body trembled with regret, hate, sadness, and twenty other versions of hurt. He sunk back into his seat, feeling as though his world just collapsed in one swift motion.

Sora looked down at the male and glanced back at the two, shaking his head when he turned back to his little brother. He continued stroking his hair and whispering words of condolences and reassurances. He'd get Axel, but it would later. Right now his brother was hurting and needed his attention more than some stupid orientation or redheaded menace. He felt the hot tears staining pants leg and soak through the fabric. Heard the male give a shuddering breath as he tried to control himself.

"Roxy…Roxy, want go ahead and leave?" he whispered in a soothing tone, moving his hand from the males' hair to his back. Even if the male said no, he was still going to escort him out, people close by were catching in. Kairi and Yuna among the watchers, both were looking concerned for the male. Sora merely shook his head as he felt Roxas give a weak nod and choke on a sob. He wrapped his arm around the male's shoulders and led him from the room. A few people looked up but no one tried to stop them.

When the twins were gone, Axel pulled away from Riku. He was surprised that they both left. He was hoping for a better show than that. Maybe a nice argument, a fight, something to get the blood boiling. Not a break down and leave. That was no fun. The entire time he'd been kissing Riku, he'd had his eyes locked on the twins. When Sora had turned to him, he immediately closed his eyes and made it seem as though he was too warped into the kiss to notice. For those few minutes though, he truly did become enticed. Riku's lips were clumsy and slow against his own. They tasted of strawberries, and his hair smelled like some kind of tropical fruit. For a moment he was actually enjoying this.

Riku panted softly when Axel pulled away. He lightly touched his lips, his eyes glazed with lust. Axel wasn't the first man he'd ever kissed, but he was in the top ten. He sat there in complete shock, feeling dazed and confused. A kiss. Axels' kiss. Axel kissed him…._Why?_ He was about to question the male, when he noticed his brothers droning voice come to an end and a round of applause ruptured throughout the auditorium. Soon people were standing up and moving out of the room. He continued to sit there as he remembered bits about Axel. There was a strange scent about him, like wood burning….maybe incents? And his lips were warm and oddly spicy. Just remembering the feel and taste made him mentally groan. Shaking his head, he stood from his seat and tried to move away from Axel. He needed some air, think things out a bit. This was too sudden, they just met and he wasn't looking for a relationship.

Axel noticed the male trying to escape him and quickly got up from his seat as well and grabbed his wrist. "Where you going Riku?" he asked, cocking a brow at him.

"What does it matter?" Riku replied, his voice coming out more cold than he'd intended.

Axel continued to give him a strange look but dropped the males' wrist. It wasn't as though he intended to let the male get very far. He'd still be in view of him, watching over, protecting his toy.

Riku moved as fast as the crowd would let him, wiping his mouth as he went. Just what was that? Who did he think he was? Just kissing him and teasing him like that. They only just met for Christ sake. He needed to calm down; it was only a kiss, nothing special. Axel was merely teasing. Right? As he pushed past several people, he bumped into something hard that set him back a paces and nearly losing his balance.

Sephiroth grabbed his brothers' shoulders to steady him and smirked at the male. Something was wrong. He could tell. The male was far too agitated and seemed to be searching the crowds as if he were being followed. Reaching into his coat, Seph pulled out a pack of Seven Stars. He shook the pack a few times before slipping one between his lips and pulling a lighter from his pocket. He inhaled deeply once lit and passed it on to Riku, who accepted it far too eagerly.

"So what'd he do?" Sephiroth asked, turning his head to blow out the smoke. He leaned against the wall that was clearly marked "NO LOITERING" and had a no smoking sign beneath that. Being a General certainly had its perks. Other than a trio of fellow First Class and his boss, he hadn't met a man yet that would deny him whatever he wanted.

"Nothing." Riku lied, standing casually with his arm around his waist and most of his weight going to his left side. He took a light puff from the cigarette before passing it back and crossing his arms. When Sephiroth failed to comment, he sighed, knowing the male knew he was lying. Damn SOLIDER. Couldn't get away with anything. "It's no big deal." He said glancing around once more.

"Bullshit. You're smoking, fidgeting, and glancing around like he'd out to get you." Sephiroth replied, glancing at the younger out of the corner of his eye. His smirk grew more amused as Riku's blush became hot pink, spreading from across his cheeks and nose. "So again, what did he do?"

"Just….stuff." he said, switching his weight to the other side of his body and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I saw the kiss. Anything else I should no about?" Now he had him. The male froze for exactly three seconds before shaking his head and adjusting his weight again. There was more. Had to be. It was like watching Cloud every time he was caught in a lie. Neither of them could lie to save their soul. Pathetic. Both of them were decent enough fighters but lacked the people skills and were completely oblivious to bad habits.

"Not much. He had his arms around me, caressed my thigh a few times. That was about it."

"And yet, you're freaking out over that. I've done worse to Cloud and he doesn't make a big deal over it."

Riku groaned. He did _not _need to know what Sephiroth did to Blondie. He heard the male chuckle softly. Nice to know one of them was amused by this because he certainly was not.

"Did you do anything like that when you first met Cloud?" he asked, mentally shouting at himself for even asking such a thing. He'd always told himself, what they did was their business. He was strictly on a "Keep it in the bedroom" basis when it came to not just Seph's relationship, but anyone in general. Since his own love life was in the commode, he felt he didn't need nor want to hear the details of others.

Sephiroth shrugged. Personally he couldn't remember anything he'd done when he'd first met Cloud because he'd been too wasted. "Haven't the foggiest." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"You remember a couple years back, that whole issue up in Wutai and I was gone for like six months?" he asked, looking over at the male, and passing him the cigarette to the male a final time. There were only two good puffs left and he didn't need anymore.

Riku took the cigarette and nodded. "Yeah, when you came back there was a whole banquet and after party at some pub."

"Well anyways, we're all down at the pub. Zack brings in this tiny pale infantry man that looks like he'll wet himself if we just look at him the wrong way. He introduces him to Me, Genesis, and Angeal. He's quiet and looking around at all of us. I've no idea what's going through his mind, just that he seriously needs to lighten up. I'd had enough of the whole "First Class SOLDIERS are big and scary" stereotype and he just wasn't helping my mood. Genesis, picking up on the situation, immediately orders like fifty shots. The next morning I'm waking up in Zack's apartment with my head in the toilet. What happened from the first shot to the toilet is a complete mystery."

Riku took the last two puffs from the cigarette. So that's why Seph never made it home that night. He'd always wondered what took him so long. He'd heard from Angeal that his brother was home and safe, but he didn't see him until the next day, looking ragged. He'd simply assumed, he'd slept at the barracks or was in his office working late.

"Alright, then since you can't remember the first time. What about the second time. Did you do anything like that to him then?" he asked, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nope. I don't think we hit first base until maybe a year after meeting."

Riku groaned again. So what did that make him for kissing the guy across the hall that he'd only known for maybe an hour?

"You're over thinking this too much. If you really want to know why he did it, then go find him. He's probably on his way now to some kids after party."

Riku looked over at the male. Talk to him? Talk to him? He gets kissed by a stranger and all he has to say is go talk to him? What happened to "I'll always protect you" or "If he makes you cry, I'll kill him"? That's what Seph had always told him while growing up. Ever since he came out of the closet, Sephiroth had this new found over protectiveness about him and now he was suddenly telling him that he would have to fight this battle on his own. Thanks a lot Seph, you're a real help, not.

Around the corner, hidden by a group of proud parents and excited newcomers, Axel was doing what he did best. Spying. He could barely hear what the men were talking about and trying to read their lips were impossible since people continued to walk by and Riku couldn't seem to stand still. He knew they were talking about him. His ears were burning and he'd heard his name a few times. Tonight was going to be interesting. A flustered Riku, an antsy Roxas. The only way it could screw up was if Kairi or Sora decided to pester him for making Roxas cry. It wasn't his fault the male had no backbone.

After Orientation was over and the parents fled, a massive wave of people raced to the dorms. Clothes began flying as people changed or went to be with their significant others. And a line of men hauling in kegs came in out of nowhere. Riku had successfully ditched Axel, but not so lucky with Roxas. When he got into his dorm, he found the twins, lying in Roxy's bed. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but from the look Sora was giving him, it was best he didn't try to find out.

Roxas laid there with his face buried in his brothers' torso, crying his eyes out. His face was red, his eyes were puffy, snot was running down his nose, and he seemed to be crying so hard he couldn't even breathe. Music and chatter was blaring into the room from down the halls and all other floors. Sora just laid there letting the male crying, he didn't even seem all that concerned that his suit was getting destroyed. He just watched the male and stroked his hair.

Not wanting to upset the male further, Riku quickly changed clothes and left the room, he paused when he reached the door, hearing Sora at last speak up.

"Stay away from Axel. He's off limits." The spiky haired male said in a surprisingly low, husky, rough voice. Riku stood there a few more moments. He glanced over his shoulder at the male before nodding his head and ducking out. Bring on the booze, he was going to need it.


	5. After Party Prt1

Chapter 4 Part 1: After Party

"Stay away from Axel. He's off limits." The spiky haired male said in a surprisingly low, husky, rough voice. Riku stood there a few more moments. He glanced over his shoulder at the male before nodding his head and ducking out. Bring on the booze; he was going to need it.

Riku left the twins to be alone. He had no idea what Sora was talking, about but took his warning seriously. The look on his face told him the male was not to be crossed at the moment. In fact it was a tad scary how he'd gone from being so cute and adorable that he wanted to just hug the guy for no apparent reason, to if looks could kill. He quietly shut the door behind him, almost grimacing as he did so.

From one hall there was loud hip hop music, he couldn't tell what the language was. It sounded like a mix of English and Spanish. As he moved down the halls, he could hear from below loud heavy metal blaring. Fast guitars and screaming vocals sounding like static noise, nothing made sense and together neither was all that tolerable. Wandering through the crowds, Riku almost felt a bit lonely. Everyone seemed to be off in their own little groups. Chatting and drinking with old friends, lovers making out in tight corners, and others just wandering around like they owned the place.

Riku made his way down the stairs and was almost to the dorm's kitchen when someone called out to him. He chose to ignore it and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He heard his name being called again; he was not going to answer. He shook his head as a bunch of guys began chanting "Chug, chug, chug!" over and over again, one of the men laying flat on his back across the counter and a hose going down into his mouth. This wasn't going to end well, he already knew it. Making his way through the tight crowds, Riku slipped out the front door and took a seat out on the curb.

"There you are!" Axel panted. He'd just nearly escaped an already giggling, horny, drunk Marluxia. He knew better than to go anywhere near him when he was like that. Last time he did, things didn't go so well. Needless to say it was a horrible time and he promised himself to never do it again.

Riku groaned before cracking open his beer and taking a deep swig. Axel took the males silence as a chance to sit down and perhaps mess with him more. "Axel, I'm not in the mood." He said softly, glaring down at the ground.

"You don't even know what I'm here for though." Axel replied, pouting. "I can't even just sit here?"

"Nope. " Riku said hotly. There was no way; he didn't want the male touching him like that ever again. He didn't care that it was just a little kiss or light flirting. It was completely unwanted and he didn't even know the male well enough to want him like that.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." Axel said, leaning back on his elbows and nudging his leg against the males.

"Go away, Axel." Riku said, taking another swig. God this was annoying. What was this guys' problem? Why couldn't he just do as he said and leave him alone?

"I think I'll pass. Besides it's less noisy out here and most likely less vomit." Axel replied smirking. He loved this. He'd never had so much fun messing with someone before. Don't get it twisted; he loved messing with the twins. But there was just something about a new victim that was always more exciting, more amusing. Testing their limits and seeing how far it could get before things turned nasty were always such a rush.

But it seemed his time was up. Without a word to him, Riku stood up and started hoofing it down the road.

"Hey wait!" Axel called hurrying to get up and go after the male. "Where you going? Come back!"

Riku ignored the male. He didn't need his crap and he wasn't in the mood to stick around partying with a bunch of drunken strangers. Just who in the hell did he think he was? He kept on walking, ignoring the males' pleas for him to just slow down already and apologizing for his actions. He didn't believe a word of it. When he got to the corner, he stopped and turned to face the male, taking another deep swig.

"What do you want from me?" he asked glaring up at the redhead. That certainly shut the male up. He hadn't expected Riku to ask him something like that. Riku smirked. He knew it. He didn't want him for anything more than a fuck buddy. Nothing more, nothing less. He rolled his eyes as the male continued to stay silent and threw his now empty beer bottle into a near-by bush. "Screw this; I'm going back to the dorms."

He pushed his way past the male and ran back down the road. He only prayed he could hide among the crowds and keep Axel at arm's length. There was no way he was letting him touch him again. Axel didn't even try to stop the male. He was still shocked that he actually stood up to him. That was certainly new. Hardly any of his victims stood up to him.

Three hours later, Riku was completely shit faced. His hair was damp with sweat as he danced around wildly among the dorm. He couldn't remember when but someone had turned the entire bottom floor into a rave. A DJ had appeared with six large amps, three laptops, turntables, and microphones. Another person had brought in a mini strobe light, passed out glow sticks, neon lights magically appeared hanging from the ceiling and off the walls. Currently Riku was grinding against every available body he could find. His jeans were sweated through and hung low enough to see the crack of his ass and his shirt was lost to the sea of party goers.

Axel stood glaring in the corner of the room. For the past half hour he'd been watching the male make a fool of himself. The rest of the time he'd been searching for him. He didn't know how many drinks the male had gone through; apparently it was enough to make him like _that_. He growled as he watched the male grind up and down Terra's leg. His hips rocking in time to the beat of the music. Terra, who seemed just as drunk, had his hands all over him. It was disgusting and he couldn't watch anymore.

Axel danced his way through the mob, barely avoiding be hit with swinging glow sticks and thrashing bodies. He half expected the cops to show up. And when they did, he didn't want to be anywhere apart of this crowd.

Before the male even had time to try and protest, Axel was already prying him away from Terra's clutches. Swinging the silver haired male over his shoulder and moving back through the crowd and up the stairs. Riku was such a handful. He was like Roxas when he was cranky. Why couldn't they just stay still? As he hit the first landing, he was nearly sent back down the stairs as Riku grabbed hold of the banister and was refusing to let go.

"Uh-un. I'm not playing this game. Let go." He snapped, pulling at the males arms.

"Nooo." Riku said, squirming and trying to get off the males shoulder.

"You're going to fall if you keep that up. " Axel threatened. He wouldn't care…much. If the male got hurt it was his fault. He wasn't stalking him to play babysitter when he was drunk.

"Then….then put meh down." He mused, giggling as he squirmed more to get down, obviously not waiting for an answer.

"Stop that!" Axel snapped, giving the males' ass a sharp tap. Riku instantly froze, which gave Axel the chance to unclench the males' hands from the banister and keep on walking. When he got to his room he pushed open the door and slammed it behind him. He dropped the male on his bed before going around and turning on a few lights and looking for Advil for Riku. Judging by the males' mood, he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

Riku sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Tears were clouding his vision and he felt like shit. He was drunk enough to the point that he wouldn't remember a thing by morning but coherent enough to know his surrounds and what was going on for the moment. Reaching behind him, he grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to his chest. He didn't understand what was with the male. All he did was have a few drinks and dance with a few pretty boys. It wasn't as if he'd made out or slept with any of them…..at least he thought he didn't. Then again he was missing a shirt and his jeans were sagging pretty hard.

Axel returned to the male with a glass of water in one hand and two aspirin in the other. He held out each to the male, who stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"Take it. You'll need it." He said softly, trying to keep as calm as possible. A sober Riku he could deal with. A drunk, giggly, and now crying Riku? That was up for debate.

After several minutes' hesitation, Riku reached out and took the pillows and water. Once he swallowed he picked the pillow back up and hugged it tight.

"Get some sleep. And try not to barf all over my bed." Axel ordered, leaving the male to take the glass back to the kitchen. He wasn't going to let the male leave tonight. He was far too drunk and there were people like Terra or Zack that were likely to pull some stunt if he did. It was the same thing every year. Last drunk standing gets some cruel and unusual punishment for no reason. He knew because he'd been the most recent victim of their terror. He had been hog tied and left naked in a broom closet. He couldn't move, go to bathroom or cry for help. He was too drunk to have put up a fight, and by the time he'd come to he was untied and laid out on the campus lawn for all to see. He didn't want something like that happening to Riku. Or even Roxas for that matter.

Riku didn't fall asleep immediately, but he did lie down and was quiet for a long while. He didn't like that Axel was being so mean to him. He even hit him and for what? All he wanted was to get down and be on the ground again. Riku hated heights, and throwing him over a tall persons shoulder was no way to help said phobia.

Axel was glad the male wasn't fussing. He'd seen some pretty bad drunks and now that Riku was calm, he seemed alright. He came back from the kitchen with two pillows and a few blankets in hand. He threw the items down on the floor before turning his attention to the male once more. He needed new clothes. And a shower, but that would have to wait. He didn't want the male thinking he was toying with him again just because he wouldn't allow him to shower alone. Sorry, but the thought a drunken Riku in a slippery shower didn't sit right at all with him.

Looking through his closet, he grabbed two plain cotton t-shirts and basketball shorts. He threw the clothes for himself in the corner with the blankets and pillows and went to sit down beside Riku. Gently rubbing the males shoulder, he got him to sit up. Pulling the pillow from his grasp and setting it down beside him, he pulled the shirt over the males head, and helped him take off his shoes and sweaty jeans. What he saw after pulling the garment down though shocked him. Riku was nearly ripping at the seams of his boxers. The tip of his dick was pushed past the waistband and settled against his stomach. Wasn't that painful? It looked like it. Without even thinking, he reached out and pulled at the waistband, yanking them down and kneeling before him. There was no way he could leave the male like this. And he was drunk enough that he wouldn't remember, so what would the harm be?

Riku swallowed hard as he watched Axel kneel down before him. A drunken blush was spread across his face. He knew he should tell the male to stop, but his mouth couldn't seem to process the words and so he remained silent. He spread his thighs for the male, taking a few shaky breathes, not sure if he was ready for this. Though his doubts were soon pushed aside as Axel moved between the vacant space, his head ducking between his legs and his arms wrapping around the males waist.

He pressed a soft kiss to the tip before wrapping his mouth around the entire length and taking it deep into his throat. His nose was burrowed in a bed of soft, silver pubic hairs as he breathed deeply, smelling the musky scent of his soap and sweat. He closed his eyes as he began sucking on the males tip and worked his tongue around the shaft. Coating it thickly with his saliva and pressed his teeth into the ridges along his length. His head bobbed between the males legs. He assumed all was okay; the male hadn't pushed him off and told him to stop. He kept an unpredictable rhythm to his motion, wanting to keep the male pleased and on edge.

Riku sat back in amazement. First Axel kisses him, then "saves" him from the Terra, and now he was giving him a blowjob. If he was working to get him on his good side, it was working. Reaching out, Riku weaved his fingers through the males spiky, red hair. He was surprised to find how soft it was. He'd expected it to sharp or maybe crunchy from a lot of gel. But it wasn't. It was thick and soft against his fingertips. As everything with Axel, he was hesitant. He bit his bottom lip as the males motions became more rapid, grinding his teeth down his shaft, a hand slipping between his legs and massaging his balls. He let out another gasp, "Axel, Axel...wait." he said, panting heavily.

Axel pulled away from the males member with a wet pop. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at the male.

"I can't...I..." Riku hurriedly pulled up his boxers and scooted far away from the male. He didn't like this. He hated everything about the male. Where did he get off on being able to mess with him all day and then just take advantage of him like that? He bit his bottom lip, avoiding the males gaze. He didn't want this, couldn't want this. They barely knew each other.

Axel sighed and crawled onto the bed with the male. He sat beside the male, no longer touching him. "I'm sorry, Riku." he said softly. He hadn't meant to upset the male. Honest. He hadn't even been planning on doing that. But when he saw, he couldn't help himself. He was just trying to help. "Lets get some sleep, Riku."

Axel helped the male finish getting dressed and tucked him into bed. Before going to change and lie down as well, he bent low over the male and kissed his lips. His heart fluttered as he felt the male kiss him back. He was so cute, even in his crazy drunken state, he was completely adorable.


	6. After Party Prt2

Chapter 5: After Party part 2

Axel stayed up several hours watching Riku sleep. He couldn't wrap his head around what went wrong and why Riku broke down like that. He wanted to blame the booze, the guy was drunk enough that you couldn't light a match within a hundred yards of him. But a part of him knew that it wasn't the booze; there was something else, something he was missing. He was crying...why?

He continued watching the male into the wee hours of the night, hoping that by morning whatever happened it became a distant memory for Riku.

Across the hall, unbeknown to the actions of Riku and Axel, lay a tired Sora and sleeping Roxas. The two had stayed together all night laying side-by-side. Roxas had sobbed for hours, ranting about Axel; accusing him of using Riku and that he was toying with him. All poor Sora could do was whisper his words of comfort and stroke the males hair. But it seemed as though his words were falling to deaf ears. Thankfully though about halfway through the night he was saved. It seemed as though _someone_ noticed his absence from the party.

A soft knock came. Unable to move, he called for the person to come in and there she was; wearing that same old pink and black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her crimson hair now stretching past her shoulders and framing her gorgeous face. Her eyes sparkling a beautiful sapphire blue in the pale light. In her arms she had three beers, an ice pack, a bottle of aspirin and a plate with a few pizzas of pepperoni pizza. Kairi gave the twins a small smile as she first set down her items and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Thought you guys might be hungry." she said softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Sora. Careful not to wake the blond, she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Sora's lips. "How's he doing?" she asked after pulling away.

"I think he'll live. Kinda hard to say right now." Sora replied, sitting up a bit more comfortably. He smiled down at his twin. "Poor thing. To be dumped and see his ex with someone new all in one day. I can't even imagine what he's going through."

"It's strange though. I never thought he was all that into Axel. I thought they were just fuck buddies or something like that...how long did you say they were together for?"

"Since late middle school."

"LATE MID-?" she cried in surprise.

"SSSHHH!" Sora quickly leaned forward and placed a hand over his girlfriends' mouth, hoping that she didn't just wake up the blond. It hadn't been that long since Roxas had fallen asleep and he didn't him waking up in the middle of their conversation. It was always hard to tell when the male was truly sleeping. He was pretty good at faking it and had been known to listen in on peoples' conversations while doing it. When he was sure that Roxas had no awoken, he gently removed his hand away from her mouth. "Yes. Since late middle school. I don't know how or when exactly in middle school it started. He won't tell me and right now I'm not about too keen to find out. You ask me, he's better off without him anyways."

"Although I agree with you, it's not your choice to make. Roxas needs to make up his mind whether he wants to stop being childish and face the issues. Or give up Axel completely and move on with his life." Kairi replied after a few minutes thinking.

"I hate to admit it, but he's going to go with the first choice." Sora said grimly. He reached towards the night stand and grabbed a bottle of beer. He twisted the cap off and took a small swig then offered it to Kairi, who accepted it. "They've been together too long to just toss it all away. Fuck buddies, secret lovers, whatever. There had to of been more then just sex there to keep them together that long. And even when they weren't having sex they were still close. I can't recall a time they weren't together; whether having sex or just hanging out those two always would be glued to the hip."

As Sora and Kairi continued to talk about him and his "relationship", Roxas laid wide awake, listening intently while fending off unwanted thoughts. Every time one of them would say something bad about himself or Axel, some vicious snide comment would surface and threaten to give him away. He knew the two meant well, but this wasn't their problem. He knew what the consequences of getting with Axel would mean, but he couldn't help himself. He'd tried, literally and physically tried to get away from the redhead. But there was just something about him that had him completely infatuated that always had him crawling back to him. So yes, in the end seeing Riku in the arms of Axel wasn't what he wanted, but perhaps it was just the push he needed to get away from the man.

Right now he was looking at two choices; he could stay here, cry all night and day until Axel becomes sick with his whining and takes him back. Or he could cry tonight, get up in the morning and go out there like nothing happened. He'd done enough of the first option. To be frank, he was sick of the first option. The way he saw it, he was eighteen years old, about to be nineteen within a few months. It was time he just grew the fuck up. Because this whining and crying bullshit was getting him no where. If he ever wanted to have a real relationship with Axel, one that wasn't just about sex and making out in a janitors closet, then it was high time he showed the man just how serious he was. He didn't want anymore high school drama. He wanted something real and lasting versus the three hour drama followed by arguing, then make up sex, and awkward silence. He wanted to make this work, but he had his doubts. He didn't even know if Axel was serious about him or if this was all just apart of some scheme to mess with him.

Back across the hall, Axel laid wide awake and staring at the ceiling. After he'd calmed Riku down and get him to sleep, he laid there thinking; about what he almost did to Riku, how he'd wanted to end things with Roxas. Once upon a time, Axel had seriously been in love with Roxas. But as time grew on and the male became fickle about what he wanted that was when their problems began. They went from being a pair of horn dogs that couldn't keep their hands to themselves to an old married couple, yelling and just fighting to be fighting all the time. If it wasn't that, then it was meaningless sex. Axel had tried to the good and the bad from the male, but things had gotten to the point that enough was enough. He'd tried and he failed, he tried some more and he still failed. Axel couldn't do it anymore. As much as he loved Roxas, it seemed that love didn't conquer all, at least with him. He vowed silently to himself that he would end things for good with the male in the morning or perhaps after his hangover subsided. In the meantime, there was another that needed his attention; one that he would be losing sleep over just to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the delay! I know I promised a 2 week release, but things have been more hectic then I first thought and now it's end of quarter coming up. Again, so sorry guys. As always Thank you to any and all who read/comment/fav/etc. It's very much appreciated ^_^**

**Not going to give any word on next update, probably not for awhile, you'll just have to keep checking back. It will eventually get up I can say that much. I apologize for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next longer.  
**


	7. Hangovers & Secrets

A/N: I'm sorry about the misspellings for Riku's name . Hopefully I managed to correct them all. If anyone spots anymore, please tell me.

* * *

The sun was bright, the birds were singing, breakfast was….breakfast was….

"Oh God!"

Riku shot up from the bed and raced for the bathroom. He landed hard on his knees as he lifted the seat and his stomach lurched. He gripped the toilet for dear life as vile stuff made its way up his throat, he coughed like someone who'd been smoking for decades and tears clouded his vision. He heard another give a sympathetic sigh and pull back his silver hair, lightly patting his back until he was sagging away from the commode and reaching for tissue to wipe his mouth. He sniffled several times, his throat burned; the few tears he couldn't hold back were slipping down his cheeks. Tossing the tissues into the murky water, he turned his head to see who he could thank for saving his hair.

To his horror, it was the red menace, Axel. And to make matters worse, the male was giving him a look that clearly said "Poor Riku". His eyes narrowed at the male. Sadly for him, the snarky remark he was about to make was ruined as his stomach lurched once more and back into the toilet his head went.

Axel knelt next to the male. He knew this would happen; he bet his head was killing him. He'd tried to get the male to take more medicine when he came to during the night. Instead he was still a giggling, frustrating….absolutely adorable asshole.

-Flashback-

It was nearly three in the morning; still Axel lay staring up at the ceiling. Riku was curled against him with one of his arms draped over Axels' waist. He was snoring lightly and muttering random nonsense, even giggling a bit in his sleep. With a sigh, Axel knew it was going to be a sleepless night. He sat up from the bed, about to go check out his facebook and a few other sites, figuring it beat planning out his break-up with Roxas.

He'd been giving it a lot of thought the whole night. Love didn't conquer all. He couldn't do it, couldn't stand it any longer. Loving the male was one thing but adding in his attitude, mood swings and overall random bullshit just wasn't worth it. With that in mind, he got up from the bed only to be stopped as fingers grabbed at his bare chest. Axel looked back to see Riku half-awake; the look on his face was something to behold. He wasn't sure if the male didn't want him to leave or was simply feeling nauseous again.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting back down beside the male.

"D-don't go." Riku replied, moving closer to the male and wrapping his arms around Axels' waist. He wanted to believe that it was simply the booze talking, but it was hard to say. He sounded more nervous than intoxicated. He didn't know what possessed him, but Axel obeyed. He lay down beside the male, lying on his side facing him; his arms wrapped around the male and pressing a light kiss to the male's lips. Riku eagerly kissed back, almost as though he'd been hoping the male would kiss him all night. Continuing to kiss the male, he pushed him back against the mattress, crawling on top of him and holding him tight. Axel closed his eyes as a pleasant buzzing sensation rushed through him. His conscience begging him to stop as things were likely to end as before. But despite these mental warnings, he couldn't seem to stop. Everything was going fine; Riku wasn't pushing him away, the kissing was nice. What was so wrong, other then the male being a bit intoxicated? Okay so he was intoxicated, but that was still up for debate. And furthermore, Axel was quite buzzed himself. Clearly not as much as Riku, but still a good buzz.

Pulling away from the males lips, he hovered over him panting. He was still mentally debating whether to continue this, even though he already knew his answer. His dick was already getting hard; his heart was racing with excitement. He had never wanted someone so badly. Ever since he first laid eyes on the male there was something about him. If his brother wasn't so intimidating, he would have tried hitting on him first. Something told him it was better _not_ to sleep with Sephiroth.

"What are you waiting for?" Riku asked. His voice breaking the silence, forcing Axel from his thoughts. He looked up at the male with an expression of "Huh?"

"Depends, what are you wanting?" he replied, trying to give himself more time while debating.

"You." Riku said, giving the redhead a seductive smirk.

He didn't need to be told twice.

-End Flashback-

"El….Axel….Oi, you green eyed clown! Pay attention to me!" Riku shot Axel a glare that was sure to kill if given to the right person.

Axel shook his head, arching an eyebrow. "Sorry. What?"

"I said, you can let go of my hair. I'm fine now." Riku repeated. He didn't know how long he'd been calling out to the idiot, but apparently it was long enough to have him giving the wall a blank stare. He stood up after his locks were released, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth yet again. Riku leaned against the sink; his head was pounding, his stomach felt terrible and for some reason his ass was sore. Closing his eyes, hazy images passed. Hot kisses, lots of….hair? Erotic expressions, a ceiling, pain and pleasure combined. It felt like a dream that he was desperate to remember. Shaking his head, he turned on the cold water and began washing his face.

After dropping the male's hair, Axel strolled back into the kitchen. The food he was making was completely fine, but that was his story and he was sticking to it. At least until he could get thoughts of last night out of his head. Riku was amazing last night. The way he move, the way he screamed his name; oh lord, it was enough to give him a boner just thinking about it. But that was last night. Now they were up and sober, it was a new day. He doubted the male even remembered. It was precisely why he redressed him this morning after getting up. He didn't want the male waking up and thinking he raped him or something. He already hated him, didn't need to add anymore fuel to the fire. It was already going to be a drag having to face a red-eyed Roxas. Adding an angry Sora, silent Kairi and a nosy Saïx to the mix, this day was going to be one hell of a weekend.

Riku quietly made his way from the bathroom. Hoping he didn't smell too badly. He'd found some mouthwash and gargled for a few minutes, and washed his face. As for clothes and everything else, he'd have to take care of when he got back to his dorm. He wondered would Roxas be pissed that he was out all night. Furthermore, did the male even know were he was or even care? What he do if he were to know that he'd spent the night sleeping with Axel? He shuttered at the thought. Bad thought, bad thought. Rumor had it, Roxas just broke up with Axel and he was not about to get into that mess.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked softly, as he turned off all burners and dug around for some plates. Riku shrugged his shoulders, hoping the male wasn't expecting him to eat anything. He could barely breathe without vomiting, he doubted eating was going to be an option. "Aspirin's in the cabinet to the left of the sink. Glasses are to the right."

"Thank you." He replied, moving past the male. As quietly as he could, he opened the cabinets, quickly finding what he needed and popping four pills.

"You hungry?" Axel asked. Even though he was asking, there was plenty for two or possibly three people. Axel was already piling eggs, toast and bacon onto his own plate. A second plate lay bare to the side, almost begging Riku to eat as well.

Seeing as he really had no choice, he nodded. Besides, maybe Axel could fill in the blanks for him. He couldn't remember much after his argument and now he was having some freaky flashbacks. Did they do something last night? Did Axel rape him? He shook his head again and took the plate that was offered to him. Following the redhead back into the bedroom, they both took a seat on the bed and the TV was flipped on. The male ran through a few channels before settling on some random morning cartoon.

"So what did you think of your first college party?" Axel asked, breaking the silence again.

"Not my first." He replied while scooting his eggs around his plate.

Axel gave him a puzzling look. "I thought you were a first year."

"Three words. SOLDIER frat boys."

Axel smirked at the males reply. Yes those men certainly knew how to throw a party. Especially if it was hosted by the three generals or Zack Fair. Now there, is a good time. What he would give for another night in bed with Genesis. He may look like a pretty boy, but good damn was he fierce in between the sheets. There was nothing pretty or boyish about Genesis at all in bed. He was strong, he was sexy, and he was a total freak.

"Ever slept with any of them?" Axel asked curious as he knew how you were likely to end up at a S.F.B. party.

"A few." Riku replied, giving a light shrug. As if he was going to tell. Riku was along the lines of a "silent whore". He'd slept with plenty of men, but was the type to never kiss and tell. The only people to know were himself and the person he slept with. He usually went for the upper class business men of SHIN-RA so he knew that there were no chances of any of them blabbing. But SOLDIER's, well you had to work with them a bit to get them to keep their mouths closed.

"Ah, come on. You tell me who you slept with, I'll tell you who I have." Sounded fair enough.

"I'll pass. Besides what if it turns out we slept with the same men?"

"Then we have great taste in men?" he offered before taking a few bites of his breakfast.

Riku snorted at the comment and shook his head. "It's too early to be talking about sex ."

"It's past two in the afternoon!"

Riku winced as the male rose his voice. Good God, when were those pills going to kick in? "If I tell you, will you be quiet?" he asked softly, rubbing his temples as though a simple gesture like that could cure a hangover.

"Maybe." Axel teased.

"You first."

"Genesis, Tseng, Zack, and a couple of second class guys I can't remember the names and faces of." The list wasn't very long, but that was mostly because the guys he wanted to get his hands on weren't there. "Now you."

"Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Tseng, Vincent, Zack and Angeal, Cloud before he started dating Sephiroth, Rufus, Rufus and Genesis, though that turned into just watching those two, and….oh yeah, Reno and Rude."

"Wow." Axel said a few minutes after being quiet and taking in all this info. Who would have know that little Riku got around so much. He wondered now that he met a few more people, who his next conquest would be.

"That's it? Just wow? I give you half my sexual past and all you give me is wow?" Rikku asked, giving the male a half-hearted annoyed look. Frankly he didn't care, he was just curious to know what else the male was thinking aside from "wow".

Axel blinked at the males words. Half…HALF? Who else has he been fucking? Did he know any of them? Did they go here? Was that why he just seemed to pop up out of the blue, to go to some average little college when there were so many better choices out there? He blinked again, noticing the male was still awaiting his answer. "Wow…..you get around a lot?" he tried and failed.

Riku rolled his eyes at the comment. Of course he got around a lot. Call him young and dumb; but he knew he was young, that he was hot, he figured he would still get his kicks while he could. He was in absolutely no rush to settle down.


	8. Hiding Out

A/N: This chapter is kind of weird. I decided I'd try out mixing both the present and past. Bring back a bit of the Riku from the prelude and play with that for awhile. Might do that every so chapter; not sure. Just a heads up either way.

* * *

"Riku, stop…you shouldn't….don't. Will you j-…just wait?"

"Cloud, if you don't stop the fuck up, I'm throwing you out."

"But don't you think you're being a little rash? What if he comes over and sees? What will you do then?"

Riku shook his head. For the past two days, he'd been going through all his stuff, trying to determine what was worth saving, while the rest could go on to the good will. It had been nearly three weeks since he was caught in bed with Lea and not once during those three weeks had he gone back to class, his dorm, or Midgar in general. As soon as he left Axel, he headed straight to the Shinra building. But it wasn't his brother he was looking for console, no he wouldn't care. He might care enough to ask what was wrong, but not enough to try and make him feel better. No, instead, he'd headed straight to the barracks. As much as he hated the blonde, he had great liquor, and a gorgeous best friend that gave out free hugs, which was exactly what he needed right now.

"Riku are you listening to me?" Cloud asked, as he took out each object that Riku casually tossed into open boxes. "He really wants you back; maybe you should hear him out."

"I gave him plenty of time to come out with it. The least he could have done was own up to it." He replied coldly. He needed to get this done fast. The more stuff he came across, the more it reminded him just how much he really loved Axel. This reminded him even more of how hurt and betrayed he felt by all of this.

"Sweetie, I know he hurt you, but was cheating really the answer?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms across his chest and jutting his left hip out a bit to the side.

"I didn't cheat."

"But he found you in bed with his brother."

"But I didn't cheat." He repeated, getting agitated. Why had he invited Cloud over again?

"That's not what my sources tell me."

"Well your sources are wrong because I didn't cheat."

Cloud rolled his eyes. As if he was going to believe that. His sources saw everything; they said Riku was found on top of Lea, both of them were half-naked, and looked like they were a hop, skip, and jump away from doing the deed. Since his sources had never failed him, it had to be true. Cloud only paid for the best gossip in town and Genesis told no lies.

"You want to know the real story?" he asked.

"Do I!" Cloud replied, his spikes seeming to stand taller due to his enthusiasm. The blonde picked up his cosmopolitan from the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. Both of them were standing in the middle of the living room of one of Sephiroth's safe houses, something he was borrowing for the time being. The house itself wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was in quite good condition despite its location. He figured Sephiroth must have renovated the place or something. It certainly had his flair for style throughout the place. The location sucked to all hell, but he doubted anyone would come looking for him in the middle of the slums, past where sector seven collapsed. With a sigh, Riku sat in a chair opposite the blonde.

"I didn't cheat." He started.

"So you've said, now get to the good stuff. How did you meet Lea? What made you go for the brother? Don't leave out any details!" Cloud said taking a sip of his drink.

Riku sighed once more. He was starting to regret having the blonde over. But he had needed help getting rid of stuff that Axel gave him and since Cloud still lived in that church, it seemed like he was the best person to call since he was the closest.

"We haven't been doing good lately….." Riku paused a moment, a smirk playing about his lips. That was almost to say they were ever doing good. "About a month ago, I saw them together in the library….he was telling Roxas something, but I couldn't hear. I only saw that Roxas was pinned to the wall and his pants were open. After that, Axel kissed him. I didn't stick around any longer; I didn't need to be told to know what was going on." Riku paused again, leaning forward to grab his cup of coffee off the table. Taking a glance over at Cloud, it was hard to read his expression. He was looking at a mix of disturbed and concerned; he no longer held that eager expression that begged to know more.

Riku set his drink back down before he continued. "When I got home, I started going through all his stuff; emails, letters, facebook, anything I could get my hands on. You wouldn't believe what all I found…when I confronted him; he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. He tried to tell me I was being paranoid, that it was just nerves getting the better of me because we were going to get married. I know what I saw. I just wish I didn't."

Cloud was very quiet. He knew what it was like to think you saw your lover with another; to think he was being played. He'd thought those very thoughts the first time he ever saw Riku with Sephiroth. The way they were so playful and hugging, it was the only thing he could think of. It wasn't until he actually met the younger that he was wrong in his thinking. Thinking back on that, he wondered if maybe Riku was wrong in his thinking too. Things were never as they seemed at a first glance, and judging by the males' story, this could be one of those situations. What if Roxas came on to Axel? What if he undid his own pants? Had he ever stopped to think about that? And what was this about finding stuff? Riku had only been and known Axel for _two_ year! There had to be more behind the redheads story, and he wasn't about to let something this good fall to shambles. Not yet. The two had come along so far. It would be a waste if they called it quits now. Setting down his cosmopolitan, Cloud stood from his seat. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing. Even though I wish you try and hear him out. I should really get back to work, my lunch break ended about an hour ago."

Riku looked up at the blonde, nodded at his words. With a sigh, he came closer to Cloud and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a light hug. "Say hi to Seph for me. And if anyone asks-"

"I know, I know. Don't tell them where you are. I get it." Cloud finished for him. For the past three weeks, he'd been getting the same answer. It was only by accident he found out where the male was to begin with. He never would have guessed he was hiding out here in the Slums. It was such an obvious location, that it became completely unobvious. He wouldn't doubt if Axel really had come down here to try and find Riku. Not that he cared, so long as he stayed out of the church; that was his place and his alone. "I'll text you if I see him. Give you a bit of a heads up so you can make your escape."

"Thanks Cloud." Leading the male to the door, Riku closed the door behind him and sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to get back with Axel. His brain just couldn't seem to process everything right now. The whole past two months alone had been a lot to handle and he wasn't sure he was ready to jump back into that situation. He needed time, he needed to think, get it together. He missed it, their old days. Thinking back on it, he found it rather amusing, especially during their first few days.

* * *

Riku glared down at the plate that was offered to him. His hangover was killing him; why hadn't those damn painkillers Axel gave him kicked in yet? And furthermore, why in the hell was he still here?

"You should really eat. It'll make you feel better." Axel said, breaking the cold silence between them.

Again Riku rolled his eyes. "I'll eat when I know I can manage to keep it down. This isn't my first hangover, you know." He retorted with a snarl. Who was this guy, seriously?

"Yeah I bet it wasn't, the way you were downing 'em. Fucking fish." He muttered to himself, which earned him a lovely heated glared from the silver haired male. "You know I really don't get you. I take care of your fucking ass, feed you, even let you borrow some clothes, and you still treat me like shit."

"Then you should have left me where you found me."

"Why? So some other douche can rape you?"

"It's not like it would be the first time."

Axel blinked at that. He hadn't expected the male to say something like that. Had he known…..was he serious? Damn it. Why was this guy so hard to read? He waited a few minutes, thinking back to what happened the night before, guilt flooding him. Sighing, he took a bite from his toast and looked back up to the male. "Your clothes are in the dryer, you can leave when you're ready." Without bothering to finish his breakfast, he rose from the table and stalked off into the kitchen. He didn't care that the male had a bad hangover, so he loudly scrapped off his plate and dropped it into the sink. Even though he would never admit it, there was a slight pleasure to knowing the male cringed at every sound he made.

After he dropped his plate, he sharply turned on his heel and headed back to his bedroom. He was nearly there, when he felt a pull on the back of his shirt. Turning his head, he saw Riku with his head down and looking as if he had something to say. He reached back, taking the males' hand from his shirt and into his own. His free hand, reaching up and gently brushing long, silver bangs from the males' face.

"Thank you." Riku said, softly.

"For?" Axel inquired. Part of him was just teasing the male, but the other part was serious about what he was being thanked for. Was it about his hair? Saving him? Letting him crash here? All of the above?

A red horizon crept across the younger males' face, as he was questioned; he swallowed and turned his face from Axel. "For taking care of me…..and holding my hair." He paused, glancing back at Axel. Did he have to watch him like that? He was almost looking at him like he cared, as if he really gave a damn about him.

"Anything else?" Axel asked, curious if that was all the male was thanking him for.

"And for giving me some aspirin, giving me clothes, and….shut up! Just take the thank you already!" He brushed away the males' hands and tried to get out of his grip. But for some reason, Axel wouldn't allow him to take back his hand. Not yet at least. Instead, when he tried to take back the hand that Axel was holding, the male pulled him forward; wrapping his right arm around his waist, he leaned down and kissed the male on the lips.

Riku's first instinct was to push at the males' chest. When that failed to kick in, his second instinct was to claw at the male. But that too, didn't work. Out of all his "get me the hell out of here" instincts, none of them would respond. The only responses his body was giving him were to close his eyes and to kiss back. A few minutes later, Axel pulled away, smirking.

"You really need a mint." He teased, leaning in to steal another kiss as a frown started to form across the others' face. "You're welcome."

"Ass."

Letting go, the two parted. Riku went back to his breakfast while, while Axel made his way back into his bedroom. The two remained quiet for the rest of the morning, their mood seeming much more comfortable between one another. But even so, Riku collected his things, changed his clothes and returned to his dorm.

He didn't need him. His kiss, his touch, he didn't need any of it. Riku slid down the door to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut. Three weeks it had been, and it still hurt like all hell.

* * *

Across town, Axel searched like a man on a mission. He had barely slept, he couldn't eat, his only goal in life right now was to find and bring Riku back to him. Every night he recalled something sweet and actually worth remembering from their relationship that didn't include stupid arguments, drunken nights, and most definitely not their downfall. For three weeks he had been trying to get in touch with his lover. For three weeks, he'd been getting nothing but voicemail, busy signal, return to sender mail, emails never answered. It was a nightmare. It was as if Riku had just dropped off the face of the Earth and was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Everyone he asked didn't have a clue as to where Riku was or if he even still went to school. No one had seen him in class, his apartment had apparently been vacated sometime ago, and now this. It was impossible to find the male. He even went as far as to ask Sephiroth, but wouldn't you know it, the man refused to even see him.

Axel gave a weary sigh as he came out of Loveless Avenue and headed back towards the Midgar dorms. It was getting late; he had retraced his steps a thousand times over. Where could he be? He had tried every where he could think of; all of their usual hang outs in and around campus, a few places the male told him once that he wanted to visit, he even went so far as back to his old roots in Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens. Again, he had no luck. He was starting to feel hopeless. Like it was really over; like even if by some miracle he did manage to find Riku, then it would be useless. And in thinking that, surfaced their last day together. It was certainly one birthday he wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. Glancing up towards the stairs he wondered….No, couldn't be. That place was a hole if nothing more. Only the desperate and crazy would choose to head out there. Aside from that, there was nothing but open air, monsters and bad memories there. No way, he couldn't be. With a final glance up towards the platform leading to the slums, Axel slummed his shoulders and made his way back to his cold, empty, lonely dorm.


	9. Forbidden Lovers

A/N: Oh man it's been forever since I last posted DX So sorry guys just been really busy and haven't had much inspiration/energy for writing. A quick warning before you read though. TWINCEST is involved. If this is not your cup of tea, I only ask that you please do not read and spam reviews with ugly comments. I've given you my warning and that's all I'm going to say about the matter. To everyone else, please enjoy this long awaited chapter and hopefully it won't take me forever and a day to get the next one up and going.

* * *

The night was long and noisy, especially for Sora, who knew there was no way in hell he was going to be getting any sleep. Luckily, he'd remembered to lock the doors after showing Kairi out. In MU dorms, if you were smart you locked the doors. He didn't want some giggling, sex crazed drunks "walking" into his room and have them find him all snuggly with his twin. He'd made that mistake once or twice when he was living in the high school dorms and had far more couples come in looking for a free room than he cared to admit. As morning drew ever closer, the music died, the crowds started passing stopped, and the smells of the night's affair set in. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional moan, a loud groan followed by the sickening drop of something heavily falling, water splashing, and obnoxious snoring through the paper thin walls. It wasn't great, but it was better than what he had been listening to for the past six hours which was basically a hop, jump, and skip away from becoming white noise mixed with stepping on a cat's tail and somebody massacring a guitar. He didn't want to know nor cared to know who or what had been playing, but for now was thanking God that it was off. Settling down, Sora laid on his side, facing his twin, his arm lying over his brothers' hip. As he looked over at the male he was surprised to find him awake.

Roxas raised a finger to his lips, he wasn't in the mood to be asked if he was okay, did he need anything, and all the other overprotective questions he knew Sora was likely to ask him. He then lifted his hand and placed it on the back of the males head, bringing him closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"It's really over…..isn't it?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sora sighed and closed his eyes as well. "It's probably for the best." He replied.

"Do you think he's serious about that guy?"

"Who knows, after all, this is Axel we're talking about?"

"That's true." He replied, more to himself than to Sora. Opening his eyes once more, Roxas stared at his twin, seeing the tired look on his face. "Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

Moving a bit closer, Roxas softly pressed his lips to his twins. With no hesitation, Sora kissed the male back. He was used to this routine. Once upon a time it would have freaked him out and he probably would have pushed Roxas straight out of the bed. But like every other part of this conversation, it was like a routine. They'd gone through it so many times that he now knew what to say and what not say. What touches were okay, what would offend him. Roxas was like a skittish dog. If you wanted him to communicate, you had to wait until he came to you. Rushing in and asking questions were a big no, no.

Sora laid back and pulled the male on top of him, there Roxas straddled his waist and pinned his brothers' hands to the bed. Routine, all of it. Sora knew his every move, his touch, all of it so well and engraved into his memory. This had been a going on a few years now, since as early as 9th grade to be exact. But every time Roxas got in trouble with his relationships, he would come bawling to Sora for answers. Answers that Sora wasn't even sure he should be giving. Being twins, they were always in sync, so he knew the males pain, he knew how much he loved that idiotic redhead. Though why, it was far beyond his comprehension. But by giving in like this, it gave him the chance to ease that pain, to make him forget; to make their bond between them even stronger.

It was safe to say, that he didn't like anyone who made his twin cry. He absolutely hated Axel; he was loud, obnoxious, cocky. Axel finding Riku seemed like a fucking blessing in disguise. The least he could do was only hope that Riku was able to put up with the males' bullshit better than poor Roxas was ever able to.

Moving one of his hands and taking the males,lacing their fingers together while their lips brushed against one another, Roxas pulled away from the male's lips and stared down at his brother. That was when Sora made his move. He rolled over and lay down on top of the male. Leaning down, Sora pressed his lips to Roxas, his hands pushing up the male's shirt. Roxas sat up a bit, kissing the male back and blindly reaching for his bulky, red and black studded belt, pulling the male closer before fumbling hands started to unbuckle the damn thing.

Roxas knew it was wrong to be using Sora like this and to pushing his frustrations onto him, but like a lot of other things in his life, it was simply a bad habit. A habit he didn't even know how to break. The first time he ever slept with the male was when he was fifteen, and it was completely by accident. He didn't know how an accident became some random thing they'd do when either twin was bored or upset. He hadn't the foggiest what Sora's feelings for him were; he knew he loved him, but in _that way_ he couldn't say. Knowing Sora the way he did, the male wasn't likely to tell him any time soon either. That's just the way they were with one another. A lot of times, words simply were not needed. When words failed, in the end, one of them was always likely to find out the truth and force it from the others tongue.

As he lay on his back, meeting the males gaze was like looking into a mirror, those same royal blue eyes shining back at him. Dim light filled the room, the smell of pizza and cigarettes were everywhere; his hair felt more uplifting than usual and his skin was warm to the touch. Sora pushed the male's shirt up, moving to lie down between his legs. Taunting fingers ran up the inseam of his brothers' thigh, his mouth leaving a wet trail down the chest. Roxas did his best to remain still and quiet as he let the male do as he pleased. He didn't want to ruin the moment with questions he couldn't handle the answers to, only to end up causing more problems than he already had. He simply laid there, sucking in breath after breath while staring up at the dark ceiling. Reaching down, he unconsciously twisted one hand into Sora's surprisingly soft, spiky brown hair, his other grasping at his left shoulder. Sora, not once strayed his eyes from the male. Most would likely mistake him for being mindful of his brothers' body, when in reality he was watching for signs of another mental break. Roxas liked to let others believe that he was a strong person. He thought it would cause problems and he would be a burden if others were to find out just how truly weak he was. Thankfully, the only people who currently knew of this weakness were Axel and Sora. As much as he hated Axel right now, he knew that even with things the way they were right now he could count on the male to keep his secret. It was the only thing he had. He didn't want others to know that how much he cried when he was hurting or how pathetic he felt when he yearned for a man that wanted nothing more than a physical relationship.

Kissing his way down the others torso, his head slipped between his legs, his hands making quick work of the males button and zipper. Sora took a deep breath before he jerked the male's pants down. In the back of his head there was still this small voice, this annoying thing screaming, always screaming, telling him that this was wrong and he needed to stop this. While at the same time, there was another telling, urging him on. This twisted, sick, hidden desire he had for his twin. He'd always been close with his twin, but this…he didn't even know how to comprehend this. Before Roxas had even initiated this, the thought had been crossing his mind so many times it despite knowing what it would mean to cross such a line; and now here they were to a point that simply reeked of no return. They could never forget what they did, their bodies would always remember. It was sick, it was disturbing, and yet it was one of the things he wanted so badly that it almost killed him. Just the thought of what Kairi or anyone else would say were they to find out, scared him to death.

Sora glanced up at the male again, seeing a horizon of crimson spread across his cheeks in the dim light. His light taut tan skin riddled with small scars across his torso. All of them either from their time as fighting children or their more recent sexual encounters. Looking away once more, he tugged at the waistband of the males Calvin Klein black and grey boxers, and like his pants before, only pushed them low enough that they were out of the way. Readjusting himself on his stomach, he took the males shaft in his hand, giving it weak pumps to mess with the male. Roxas hated being teased, whereas Sora took almost a sadistic liking to teasing him.

The male squirmed to his touch. Sora gave a warning for him to be still by digging his nails into the males' thigh. Roxas whimpered but obeyed nonetheless. He knew if he didn't stay still, Sora would seriously leave him like this. His dick was already halfway hard and he was already starting to get antsy. He didn't want the male leaving him in such a state. To his relief, Sora did no such thing. Instead, the male just gripped him tighter and spread his legs further apart. He couldn't see a thing through the mess of brown spikes, but nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt the warm, moist muscle that was his brothers tongue touch his skin. Again, Sora dug his nails into the male and like before, Roxas whimpered.

"Sorry." He said, his voice coming out weak.

Sora made no attempts of replying. Words were useless at a time like this. Closing his eyes, he stretched out his tongue, giving the male a few test licks before taking his head into his mouth. Roxas shivered at the warmth surrounding him, his fingers tightening in the males rats nest of hair. Sora grunted at the tight grip, he never really was one for hair pulling. His hair was wild enough, tugging on it would only make it look worse. Nudging forward, he eased the males' length furthering into his mouth as he sucked and nipped, dragging his teeth along his shaft. Wet noise and soft grunts filled the air; Roxas bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. As much as he preferred to let out his voice, the walls were paper thin and there was no bigger turn off than waking up a raging, stupid drunk. His eyes squeezed shut as the male started getting into his work, taking him ever deeper down his throat, his member throbbing as he grew impatient for more. He was desperate for his brother's cock. To feel him pounding all sense out of him and make him into a babbling idiot. He wanted to forget all about Axel and that stupid kiss. He didn't know what Riku thought of all this, but he wanted to forget about him as well. Doing this was wrong, but he didn't care. He gripped tighter at the males' hair, receiving another angry growl and nails digging deeper into his thigh.

With a wet pop, Sora released the male and lifted his head. His eyes were narrowed and he looked ready to punch the male.

"Sorry, I…I…no, no…." he stammered.

Sora didn't say a word. He just glared at the male for a moment before rising from the bed. Sitting up on his elbows, Roxas watched anxiously as the male, fearing he was going to leave for real. But instead of leaving, the male paused in front of the closet. Roxas swallowed hard, fear striking him to his core. He knew exactly what lay hidden in the back of Sora's closet and prayed every time the male he slept with him that he would never see those _things_ again.

"S-Sora…wait, I'm sorry okay? Come back to bed."

Roxas leaned forward, his fingers inching towards his clothes while Sora swung open the closet door. He was just adjusting his cock back into his boxers as he watched his brother move out of the corner of his eye, seeing him pull something from the far back wall. Thanks to the darkness though, all he could truly make out in the dim light of the room was his brothers' silhouette. Once adjusted, he started shrugging his pants back up, but while he was distracted he hadn't seen the male come back to him. Sudden hands clamped over his own and wrestled him back on to his back. He forgot how freakishly strong Sora could be when he wanted to.

"If you…..you want me to do this….ah, damn it hold still!" Sora struggled to keep the male pinned to the mattress. Roxas only fought this hard when he knew he fucked up. His hands scrambled to find his wrists and twist them until the male conformed to his will. The male whimpered in pain but still struggled to push his twin off of him. Sora could feel the males' hard-on rubbing against his own crotch as they fought. It took all he had to keep from giving into that small pleasure, reminding himself that he wasn't like that and wasn't into this sort of thing with his brother. Yet here he was, wrestling him to get him to come back to bed. Strange how things changed with a bit of sympathy, booze and just a general bad day. Leaning down when he had an opening, Sora pressed his mouth to his twins' in a passionate kiss, the male beneath him almost instantly lost all his will to fight; his body going limp as he hungrily kissed back, his body aching to draw the male even closer. His legs nudged the male forward and hugged the male to him. While he was distracted by their delicious kiss, he hadn't noticed Sora draw something from his pocket. Before he could even protest, the male had his wrists tied together and was adding another knot through the barred headboard.

Pulling away with another wet pop, Sora sat up on his hunches. He pulled up and off his black jacket and blue tank top, sending them to the floor along with his matching fingerless gloves, and red belt. He then, again, tugged down the males' pants and boxers, tossing them aside as well. Roxas shivered at the cool air touching his bare skin, he gave the male his best pout in hopes that he would untie him. But Sora merely laughed; he was used to Roxas' old tricks, he knew how the males mind worked, and it was safe to say all his attempts would be in vain. Under absolutely no circumstances was he untying the male. Not after the male went through the trouble of getting him worked up and in the mood to doing it.

"Sora." He whined, "Untie me."

"No." Sore replied flatly.

"C'mon, Sora, untie me. I won't pull your hair again."

"As if I'll fall for that again. Last time you told me that you nearly made me bald and clawed my back until it was raw and bleeding."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Just shut up before somebody hears."

With that said, Sora leaned forward and quickly kissed the male silent. When he pulled away, he stretched over the male, reaching into the night stand drawer, shuffling past a string of condoms, a digital camera, and three dildos until he pulled out the tiny blue bottle that was apart of the KY Yours + Mine kit he'd bought with Kairi. Popping the cap with a flick of his thumb, Sora poured a gracious amount into his left hand. He then tossed the bottle on the bed behind him, moving closer to the male and reaching between his legs. Sora teasingly pushed against the pink pucker. Roxas withered at the touch, his knees drawing slightly and his toes curling as Sora gave a few test nudges before plunging his index finger past the warm circle of flesh. As he pushed deeper into the male, he leaned over him, slanting his mouth over his twins, knowing the male wasn't going to stay silent for long. Even though they were both good at keeping quiet, they both still had their moments that had raised some eyebrows and made them ever more cautious about doing this.

He kissed the male hard, his tongue dipping past his plush lips, his free hand moving in-between them. Sora gave himself a few rough strokes before pressing closing to the male, taking both of their dicks in one hand. The brothers again struggled one another for dominance, their ragged breaths mixing with sloppy slurps and wet sucking. Sora wasted no time in teasing the male, he pulled back far enough that the male could no longer kiss him as he pleased yet close enough that he could still feel his warm breath fanned over his flushed face. After some time passed, he released the males' now wet member, his hand dipping further between his legs cupping his scrotum, his fingers rolling the males balls in his palm. Roxas tipped his head back, biting his lower lip. Knowing Sora the way he did, the man was going to tease him to no end, milk him until nothing but dust exasperated from him. Just the thought of such torment made him groan, weak with wanton yearning.

Sora kissed the male in warning to keep his voice down, nipping at his bottom lip as he did so. Even though the male whimpered beneath him, his was message was well received. He knew how paper thin the walls were and feared being caught in such a position, with his own brother no less. Roxas lowered his head and chewed on his lower lip as taunting fingers massaged his testicles, his other hand adding fingers and dipping dangerously deeper as the minutes passed. Blood raced up his shaft and to his head, liquid pearls beading and dripping ever so slowly. His body slowly grew hot with fever, a sort pushing and pulling type feeling spurring in his nether regions. His face burned with embarrassment as the sucking sounds from his twins fingers grew ever louder. He could just about die from knowing how easy it was to be turned on by the brunette. Without even noticing, he began rocking his hips in time with the thrusting, finding it ever more difficult to remain quiet. If he was with Axel he wouldn't have to worry about such a problem. Almost half the floor knew how turned on he got when with the male. It was no secret that Roxas was a bottom, even less of a secret that he didn't know how to keep quiet. He'd long lost count of the times people came pounding on their doors, the walls and the floors; yelling at them to keep it down.

Unlike with Axel, Sora didn't care for such distractions and respected others enough to want to keep such moments to himself. Secretly, he didn't want others hearing them, didn't want them having their own sick deluded fantasies about who could make Roxas sing like a boys' choir. This was a private moment, something he wanted them both to cherish and keep to themselves. Letting others hearing or see takes away from that and makes it what it is: a sick relationship between twins.

Pulling out his fingers, Sora stood on his knees giving the male a glorious view of his naked upper half, his dick proudly standing at attention against his torso. He shrugged his boxers a lower, freeing his balls, ass, and showing off his muscled hips. His daily workout routine had been doing wonders since the last time he saw him. No longer was Sora the scrawny kid he knew him to be. Though he was still somewhat baby faced, looking at him from this angle, he at long last looked his proper age. His chest was pulled with drool worthy muscle, his right bicep decorated with a trible like heart tattoo, and a small eighteen gauge sterling silver captive hoop held his navel hostage. Reaching out, Sora lightly touched the males torso. His fingers ran over the tattoo that lay just beneath the blondes navel. A design similar to his own, but still different. At the bottom it was shaped like an upside down heart whereas the rest looked like a cross of some kind. His finger ran over the scar bumps and past his navel,the few muscle Roxas had gained as well through exercise of his own. The male whimpered impatiently, peeking up at him through squinted blue eyes.


	10. Games of Cat and Mouse

The morning glow was harsh and blinding. Riku rolled to his other side, pulling the blankets above his head. He glared at the sleeping blonde across the room through the small gap he left in the blanket so he didn't suffocate himself, silently cursing the other and his damned thin curtains. Two days had passed since the opening ceremony and the dorms wild party. He'd successfully managed to scrap by and avoid Axel and his obnoxious flirting. Just about every time he saw someone in close range with wild flaming red hair made his skin crawl and he wasted no time high tailing it in the other direction. He was slowly adjusting to his new life in the university dormitories, though he was not particularly fond of just how thin the walls in this place actually were. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn there his brother had even more privacy down in the barracks compared to this place. And that was saying something, seeing as there were some real screamers back at military academy.

He gave himself a good five minutes to see if he could try to sleep a little longer before sighing in defeat. Rolling back to his back, he kicked back the covers, slowly rising from his bed; his body moving on its' own accord as it took to taking care of the morning ritual. It took him a little than five minutes to go through his routine of bathing, shaving and brushing his teeth. Not being much of a morning person, Riku didn't even glance towards the kitchen when he came out of the bathroom. He simply headed straight for the closet that he'd finally gotten somewhat organized and pulled out whatever smelled the cleanest. Just before leaving, He stared curiously at his sleeping roommate, wondering just how long he was going to stay in bed. Though he knew very little about the blonde, it seemed to him as though the man was behaving rather oddly. Something seemed off since he'd first met him, it was like someone had died or he'd been dumped. There were plenty of rumors about Roxas and his twin, Sora, but he paid no heed to them. Rumors were just that, rumors. He didn't care for them and even if they were true, he failed to see as to where it was any of his concern what the blonde did in his free time.

Who knows, maybe Roxas was just having some bad side effects to whatever he may have drunk or been smoking at the party. He didn't know. So long as the male didn't throw up in or around his bed it wasn't like he was going to do anything to pull him out of his funk. Let him figure his own damn problems out. It was his life and his education on the line. So if he wanted to waste five thousand dollars for missing out on class, more power to him. By all means, go ahead, blow that money. See how long it takes him to get a degree.

Shaking his head at the sleeping blonde, Riku quickly pulled on his shoes, packed his bag, and was out the door all before 7 AM. Walking through the quiet dorms and out onto the even quieter campus, he made his way towards his first class. Riku was an English major, aiming for a career in Publishing. But just in case that flopped, he minored in another one of his hobbies, Graphic Design. For now his classes were nothing but basic Gen Ed and introductory courses – i.e. College Math I, Composition I, Introduction to Design, and Group Dynamics. They weren't the best of classes, but he understood in order to get where he wanted in life, they would be necessary for his future.

The campus was silent with the exception of one or two campus rent a cops and the few morning joggers. The air clouded with every breath he took, the ground crunching with every step. It was a perfect crisp autumn morning, one that he could only hope wouldn't be ruined by the one person whom had given him nothing more than migraines the moment he met him. Crossing the campus, Riku made his way towards the small coffee shop across the street for his morning buzz. It may be $6.50 a cup, but it was so worth it. He wasn't sure who was in charge of making coffee back in the dorms, but they needed to learn to make something that didn't resemble motor oil. Pushing open the store door, he was greeted by a small man with a messy gray emo like hairstyle he'd come to know as Zexion. The smaller male leaned against the counter wearing his usual black chained hoodie and a white apron while reading one of his many books. It seemed as though every time he came into the shop the young man always had a new one on hand, and each time it made him curious to know just what exactly it was he was reading. Normally he'd ask, but talking to Zexion was hard and he got unpleasant vibes from the man. He learned quickly that it was best to just order and go; there was no need for small talk, or getting to know each other. If they saw each other on campus, that was it. Riku was in school to learn, not make friends.

"Morning." The male said quietly, pushing himself off the counter and slipping a bit of paper between the pages of his book. "Usual?"

"Yeah with-"

"With almond milk, extra none dairy whip cream, hold the chocolate drizzle."

Zexion gave an amused smile while Riku stared curiously at him, clearly wondering just how he knew. Riku knew better than to ask how Zexion could already pin him as a regular and memorize what he was going to have. It had barely been a week at best and had only been in the shop a handful of times. How he caught on so quickly when he had no right to even be qualified as a regular yet was beyond him. Pulling out his wallet, he quickly paid the man and moved off to the side while glancing around the shop. Nothing had changed since his last visit. The walls were still an ugly shade of yellow decorated with chalkboards and tacky wall decorations. The floors were still dark brown and littered with small metal tables and matching chairs. Yes, all was the same; he didn't expect it to change honestly. As he stood there, he heard the sound of the bell on the door behind him give a small ding followed by two sets of heavy footsteps.

"Morning, Zexion." Came the one gruff voice he'd been dreading to hear. Riku coughed a bit as he recognized the voice, turning a bit away from it as he pretended to be interested in a passing jogger with a large dog just passing by the window.

"Good morning Axel, Saix. Café mocha and soy latte, right?"

"Of course." Came a second voice, this one unfamiliar unlike the first. He could only assume it belonged to this Saix person, whoever he was.

"What about food. You two really should eat something." Zexion said, as he went about finishing up Riku's drink order.

"No thanks. You already know I don't eat breakfast." Axel grumbled, almost sounding a bit like a stubborn child. It was clear to him that much like himself; the redhead obviously wasn't a morning person. No one was, not unless they were already awake when morning came around or had a good alarm and something a little sweet and strong mixed into their coffee to make the day worth greeting.

"You two are going to get fat if you keep this up. Thirteen even, go wait over there before you scare off my customers." Zexion shook his hand, shooing them away after taking their money and handing off a receipt.

The two could only smirk at the male's response and did as they were told. They'd both been friends with Zexion long enough that there was no point in arguing with him. He may not speak much, but that didn't mean he was weak or anything of that matter. It was the quiet ones you always had to watch out for; there was simply no telling when one of them would turn on you. Axel had no plans of dying by the hands of Zexion or any other man for that matter. Not unless they were knee deep in cum and he going with a smile on his face.

Moving off towards one of the tables facing away from the sun, Axel plopped his scrawny ass down in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs, sitting across from his blue haired buddy.

"So what's the story on you and blondie? Word has it you two are still together? Is that true?" asked Saix, wasting no time with beating around the bush. It was in his nature to know everything about everybody, including his best friend; he was still lacking many details about his friends' current status. Rumors had been flying ever since the welcoming ceremony; some were saying that Axel had hooked up with the General's younger brother while he was still in a relationship with Roxas. While others were claiming the three of them seemed to have gotten plastered and had some ugly drunken orgy and the three of them were now in some kind open relationship. The rumors that flew around Midgar were almost too ridiculous. Just where did these people get their information these days?

"Roxas knows it's over. I told him straight up I was tired of him." Axel replied, sighing irritably. He didn't understand why they needed to talk of such things so early in the morning. Whether the idiot got it through his thick little skull was no longer any of his concern. It was a new year and there was plenty of fresh meat he was just dying to sink his teeth into.

Saix could only laugh and smirk at his friends' retort. "Try telling that to my sources, they seem to be thinking otherwise." He spoke calmly.

"Yeah well, we both know good and well just how reliable those sources of yours are."

Nodding in reply, he couldn't deny the redheads' words. As much as Saix relied on his sources, he was well aware that one of them one day was going to be wrong. Whether they were wrong about this little piece of gossip, it was unclear. Hence why he was now having this conversation when it was painfully obvious the last thing his friend wanted to talk about so early in the morning was another annoying break-up.

"Here you are one large caramel latte, two shots of espresso, almond milk, extra foam, no drizzle. Enjoy you diabetes in a cup." Zexion said as he set the cup down before the silver headed man, who was still intently watching the joggers go by.

Hearing Zexion speak, Saix took the opportunity to see just who it was he was referring to. They'd been so deep in their conversation when they entered the shop, he hadn't even thought of looking around to see if there might be any unwanted people lingering around that might hear their conversation. Riku could feel the man watching him. He nodded to the barista, quickly taking his cup and dropping two dollars into the tip jar. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he kept his head down as he left the shop, having absolutely no intentions of even attempting at making pleasant conversation with either of them. As Riku dashed across the campus, Saix turned back to Axel to study his expression. With all the years he'd spent around Axel he still had trouble from time to time figuring out his expressions. This was one of those times. He could feel the words bubbling up in his throat, begging to ask the question but his mind told him it was better to simply back off. It was just too early.

As the day progressed, Axel's funk seemed to just barely subside. The coffee helped him a bit but it wasn't enough as he grew irritated by listening to the most ridiculous fucked up rumors that were spreading like wildfire. If he got his hands on the person responsible for spreading such god awful bullshit he swore he was going off on them. He was tired of playing the nice guy everyone got along with only to have them turn their back on him as soon as shit hit the fan with his relationship status. Oh boo-fucking-hoo. Cry him a Goddamn river. Poor Roxas had his little heart broke. Was it really his fault that his ex had loved him more than he loved him? This was just his opinion, but he believed that there would never be an equal balance in terms of loving someone. There was always going to be the one person who liked the other first and had this long time crush before confessing to the other.

For Axel the rumors about him were pretty true. He rarely fell in love and only stayed in a relationship so long as it held his interest. He'd long lost count how many years he'd been with the blonde, but knew for damn sure he was tired him. He hated how he always acted like he was so perfect and don't get him started on how he hated how the blonde would flip out whenever he tried to touch him while they were out in public. Roxas had grown obnoxious and clingy. The blonde was lucky he let him down the way that he did. He could have been a real ass and just strung him along while he had three or four others out on the side. As tempting as that thought was, it simply wasn't his style at all. Axel had never come across another he hated so deeply he would ever resort to cheating. Call him out fashioned, but his version of being cold hearted was simply breaking up with a person the moment he was bored of them. If others couldn't handle that little fact and thought ill of him, then so be it. He wasn't likely to change, nor did he have any plans too. It was simply time to move on and if he wanted to hit on the lovely foul-tempered, silver haired lad across the hall, who was Roxas to dictate his every move?

He drifted from lecture to class, mindlessly taking notes as he paid his professors little attention. All the while his mind set on finding Riku. He didn't know what he did to set the guy off, but now it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth. Had his roommate been anyone else, he would have gone banging on his door like he was the police. No, instead he was a man on a mission. Things had been somewhat fine when he spent the night with him. They slept peacefully, fooled around a bit in the morning, and come time for the hangover to kick in, the male was nothing than a pain in the ass. Sure it wasn't right having taken advantage of him while he was still drunk, but he had a sneaking suspicion the male wasn't as drunk as he liked to make him think he was. Why else would he be avoiding him so persistently?

The sounds of another professor banging books and papers together against the podium brought his mind back to focus. Axel swore as he saw the amount of notes scribbled across the board. Just how long had he been day dreaming? Snatching his pen off the desk, he quickly wrote down the notes, reading them fast before his professor had the chance to erase them. Vexen continued to drown on, feeding them more notes than he was sure he would even need. God forbid he _not_ write them down because it "_**might**_ be on a quiz". Story of his entire educational career. The professor droned on for another twenty minutes before announcing their dismissal. He couldn't have made it out of there faster.

Weaving through the other three hundred students trying to get out of the lecture hall, Axel pushed his way to get through the crowd. He could hair less about the people yelling at him or calling him names, he was in a bad mood. He didn't know if he'd just woke up on the wrong side this morning or what. Everything just seemed to be pissing him off today. He was aggravated because that silver haired douche continued to give him the slip. He was moody because no one had ever rejected him before. And being head hunted by his anti-fans just seemed to add icing to the cake. It was time to go home, scream his last lecture class. He could just buy the notes off of someone else if the need be. Walking against the way of people, he swore under his breath as he wanted to get by.

"C'mon, you're taking too long...Move!"

Hearing the taunting tenor, Riku clenched his jaw to keep from glancing back. He continued to walk just as slow as the other people. He knew well enough that complaining would only make the crowds move even slower. Apparently the idiot behind him hadn't gotten the memo.

"Jesus, what's the hold up? Can't you people go any faster?"

"Maybe if you shut your damn mouth you could concentrate better on moving, and you'd know there was a shortcut coming up on your right." Riku retorted loud enough for the other to hear.

Axel blinked as he heard the familiar voice. The insult flew completely over his head. He hadn't even registered what was said, only that the voice belonged to the person he'd been hunting since the welcome party. "Riku?" he asked, unsure.

Riku didn't reply. Taking his own advise, he pushed through the crowd and through the narrow alley shortcut. Not too far behind him, he could hear that obnoxious beast of a redhead, calling out to him, wanting him to slow down or something like that. The male's voice made him move only faster until he was out of the others' sight. Axel sighed as the other disappeared into the large crowd, swearing as once again he had successfully gotten away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

I'd first like to start off by thanking everyone who has read this story. I know it has been some time since I last posted an update and I would like to apologize for that. This story was originally just a random idea that came to mind in the middle of the night and gave me something to do while waiting on a ride when I was in school. Since graduating I can honestly say I haven't had a lot of inspiration to continue this story. I'm said to say that I honestly do not know if I can or ever will finish it. A part of me would like to tell you all - "Yes I will undoubtedly come back to it. You will most definitely get the rest of this story and the best ending I can possibly imagine". I don't want to waste your time with excuses of a lot going on in real life and other problems being my reason for not continuing. Because I would just be lying to you all. At this point in time all I can say is that I don't know where things will go with me or my story. Thank you so much to all who supported me and this story. I'm sorry I could not give you the update you've so patiently been waiting for. In the meantime whether I will end the story or not I can not say. If anyone comes forward wanting to continue things, I may be willing to pass it along to them so they pick up where I left off. That is one thing I am contemplating. Another is starting the story over from scratch so I can clean things up and possibly make the story flow a bit smoother. Til then, I'll try not to leave you all waiting too long for a decision. Take care everyone.

- dragonxkeeper


End file.
